Between the devil and the deep blue sea
by Namicchi
Summary: Kagami has to spend his summer with his parent's friend. He doesn't know how much these few weeks will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Beta: **Lovely Di  
><strong>AN: **Written for Amber (akapahuadottumblr). She is an angel who promised to do something for me if I write her a fic. I think a small fic like this one is a little too little for what she did, but I hope she will like it.  
>She wanted bottom!Kagami and here it is. Bottom!Kagami, lots of sex, confusion, duels and the sexiest threesome of all threesomes out there :3 She told me to surprise her and I hope I managed to do that.<br>You need to know that this story takes place in completely AU!world which means no basketball but there are going to be swords! At least for me this is a good deal ;)

Rated NC-17 for whole series, this chapter is G.

Enjoy and happy AoKagaKise Day!

**Chapter One**

When Kagami's mother called him to her room, he knew he wasn't going to hear something nice. But surely she didn't learn that instead of spending yesterday's afternoon in the library as promised, he had gone for a horse trip with his teacher, Ms. Alex! She is the best rider in all of Seirin and Kagami loves racing with her, as she's the only one who can best him. He really wanted to study for his parents, but after a few hours letters became blurry so he decided to rest. The stable guys promised to keep quiet, yet Kagami knows they wouldn't lie to his parents if asked.

Dammit.

"Mom?" Kagami knocks on the door of the library and after hearing a quiet 'Come in, Taiga!', he walks into the room, wishing he listened to his bodyguard, Kise. He shouldn't ditch books for a few hours of freedom, no matter how much he hates them.

The small library that became his mother's office a long time ago is a beautiful place. The bookcases are ornate, made of dark wood and full of books in many languages. In front of the window decorated with deep green curtain stands an oaken desk with a towering, comfortable chair. As a kid he often snuck here just to sit on it. The golden pen – a present given to his mother from his father for their anniversary – lays recently used on a white envelope. Today was raining profusely, so when the candlestick-holding chandeliers radiate soft, dim lights, it makes the library look more like a picture from a fairy tale than a real room.

His mother stands up to greet him. She is a beautiful woman with long, red-hair and an oval face with big, blue eyes and a sweet smile. Dressed in her favorite dark-green dress, she looks very tired, yet smiles with sincerely happiness seeing her son.

"Taiga." She hugs him and the teenager thinks with fondness about the time when he was only at his mother's shoulder. Now she barely reaches his neck. "I'm sorry for calling you so suddenly when you were studying for your exams."

"Don't worry about it, mom. I prefer your company than books," says Taiga, mentally sighing with relief. He isn't going to get scolded for not studying yesterday. Good.

Kagami Taiga, a healthy young man at the age of eighteen with red-black hair is trying to get into a prestigious school in Touou. He didn't want to go there at first since he wanted to help his parents with their family business – race horse breeding, vineyard and finance – but his parents told him that he is going to manage family business for the rest of his life and he should study and have some fun. Hearing words "fun" and "study" in a one sentence almost made Taiga laugh, however he quickly learned that he just might. Touou Academy is a prestigious school that focuses on swordplay, horse riding, archery, martial arts and, surprisingly, how to properly run a family business. It is a school for families like Kagami: an old family who wants to keep the tradition of teaching its members sword fights, but also doesn't want them to spent all of their family's money and lose the land.

This is why Taiga agreed to go to that school. He's going to learn more about his favorite sword fights and about famous martial arts which went to Touou from the far, far countries? Hooray! Of course he has to pass an entrance exams which isn't so great. He needs to study despite it's summer and would love to be outside, swimming in the lake, going to summer festivals or having duels with his bodyguard.

Kise Ryouta, one of the best swordsmen Kagami has fought is Taiga's bodyguard and one of the few people he considers a true friend. He is only four years older than Taiga, not looking like a deadly weapon he is: blond hair, eyes in the shade of a good whiskey and a smile that make people's knees weak. He always smiles and tries to help... But it takes only a few bad words spoken about his "young master" for Kise to turn 180 degrees and force the unfortunate man to pray for his life.

"- Taiga? Taiga are you listening to me?" His mother lies her hands on her hips, furrowing her brows and Taiga kicks himself. His mother is just like Ms. Riko, his first teacher, when he was younger. It was best not to angry her.

"Sorry, Mom. Can you repeat?"

The woman sighs, brushing her hair back with a small sigh. The dark circles under her eyes makes her look as if she hasn't been sleeping for a week and Taiga feels a sharp pang of guilt for not listening.

"I said that your father needs to stay in Rakuzan a little longer." Something heavy drops into Kagami's stomach. Did something happen to his father? As if realizing his son's dark thoughts, Naru continues. "He was invited by by the Emperor to spend two weeks longer at his castle. Our horses once again won the Cup for Emperor." She smiles proudly, all lingering traces of antiquity gone in an instant.

Taiga mirrors her smile.

"So it's a reward, yes?" He relaxes in an instant, only then realizing he tensed. The late emperor of Rakuzan is an unstable man whose mood can change three times in a second and Taiga hates when his father has to go there alone. "But why did you call me, mom?"

"What? Can't I just spend some time with my Taiga-baby?" She chuckles at Taiga's terrified expression. "I know, I know, you don't want me to call you that. You are a grown tiger after all."

"Mom!" Gods, he hates when his parents make fun of his name.

"Sorry, sorry." The woman picks up the white envelope from the desk. "Do you remember how your father and I wanted to visit our friend in Touou?"

The red-haired teenager thinks for a moment, absently playing with a red button on his blouse's cuff. "I remember you mentioning something about it a few weeks ago... Your friend is an earl, right?" An old guy with a few gold mines. "And he invited you to spend some time in his manor?"

Naru nods, smiling. Taiga has a bad feeling about that smile. It says all of his summer plans are going straight to the rubbish bin.

"I called him and told him your father and I cannot visit him. But when I mentioned you're preparing for entrance exams to Touou Academy he invited you to stay there for the whole summer!"

"What?!" If the teenager was sitting, he would stand up now. Why is his mother smiling so brightly like it is a good idea? It isn't! Taiga wants to stay at home and visit all of his friends and enjoy time here before he leaves to Touou (if he gets accepted to the Academy of course). "I'm not going to spend my summer with some old pr-"

"Kagami Taiga!"

"- prehistoric man," finishes Taiga, cringing. His mother is a very tolerant woman and she can forgive a lot, but she hates swearing. "You can't do that!"

Naru sighs, rubbing her forehead and leaning against the desk.

"Listen, Taiga. Earl Aomine helped a lot with our interests in Touou and your father and I are grateful for that. He wants to help you with accommodating in Touou before the exams. It would be rude to turn him down."

"Not my business." Taiga folds him hands on his chest, being pissed more and more with every second, but knowing he cannot show it. He is an adult now, at least in the eyes of the law. He should behave like one. "I'll be studying anyway so does it matter where?"

For Taiga it sounds quite reasonable, but his mother shakes her head, covering a yawn. She is more tired than the teenager thought; managing the whole business without his father must be hard.

"Really, Taiga? And yesterday's horse trip was a part of your studying session?" Blue eyes pierces Taiga. He freezes. Shit. "You need to spend some time out of Seirin, honey, and 'no' isn't an answer."

Taiga's shoulders drops. He isn't going to win against his mother when she is determined.

"Fine," he growls, looking at the books to his right. He may be not a fan of reading, but he did spend hours in this office when he was younger, hiding from his tutor after a prank and the sight of those heavy volumes calms him a little. "I'll go there and have the worst summer in my whole life."

"Don't dramatize, Taiga. You're going with Kise, it won't be that bad." Naru walks to him again and gives him the envelope. "This is an invitation to the Earl's mansion. You're going in two days and..." She stops, biting her lip and shakes her head like she is fighting with herself. "No, it's better for you to see it."

"See what?" asks Taiga, taking the envelope. The letters are written in beautiful cursive; a shaking hand of an old man couldn't write them so probably the Earl's assistant wrote the text. "Mom?"

But the woman only smiles secretly.

"Nothing, nothing. Go to your room and start preparing for the journey. I know what you think about servants packing up your bags." Naru sits behind the desk, looking with a pained expression at the small mountain of documents in front of her.

"I just don't like when they touch my things." Taiga hesitates with going out. Sure, he is frustrated at his mother – and father too – but seeing his mother being so tired breaks the anger.

"I can help you with the work, mom," he proposes, taking a step towards her.

The woman only waves her hand at him.

"No, you don't have to, Taiga, I'm almost finished for today. But…" She paused, blue eyes shining mischievously. "I think I'd like to bake a cake later and I may need help."

The teenager's lips curl into a smile.

"A chocolate cake?" he asks slowly, forcing himself to not laugh.

His mother loves to bake after a hard day of work and he often helps her. It's their bonding time when both of them create sweet treats. Their master chief always leaves them alone, letting them talk and joke comfortably.

"Probably."

"Then I think I'll find someone to help you." Taiga flashes his mother a wide grin and she giggles, taking a sheet of paper from the top of the pile.

"Then I'll be waiting for that person in the kitchen right after dinner."

"Yes, ma'am."

They smile at each other one more time and Kagami leaves the library, closing the door quietly behind him, letting his mother work in peace. She is so tired... Maybe he should go to the kitchen and ask if dinner can be her favorite tofu?

Someone waits for him in the corridor and Kagami smiles upon seeing him.

"Young master." Kise bows a little. He smells like fresh air and is holding his coat with a heavy sword hanging from his belt. Something hot clenches Kagami's insides as usual when he sees Kise. "Did you finish talking with your mother?"

There is a small smirk on Kise's face and Taiga huffs.

"Don't look so smug, I didn't get scolded for yesterday." Kagami starts walking towards his room and Kise strides next to him, an innocent expression on his beautiful face. The red-head's stomach makes a flip at the sight.

"I wouldn't dream about you being scolded, young master." Kise fakes a polite tone, nodding to one of butlers who passed them.

Taiga nods too at the man's 'Good morning, young master', not even looking at him. Normally he would at least smile, but now he is too frustrated to do that.

"Yeah, right. Didn't you say yesterday '_You can go if you want to get scolded by your mother tomorrow'_?" Kagami looks at the blond from the corner of his vision and Kise shrugs.

"Well, you know how your mother values education."

"I know." Taiga sighs, a familiar needle of pain sticking into his heart. He isn't an educational type; he can defeat pretty much everyone in a duel, but in mathematics? No way. He was born to move, not to study but his mother is a very well-educated person. She is proud of him being so great swordsman, of helping people from villages when they ask about it, but he sometimes thinks she would like him to be a little bit smarter. "But we didn't talk about my yesterday's escape. She wants us to go to her friend in Touou for summer."

"I know, young master." Kise opens the door to Kagami's room, letting the red-head go first. "My lady talked about this this morning before I had to leave for the city."

Kagami sighs deeply, walking into the chamber.

His room is quite big with one big bookcase filled entirely with books on swordplay, which occupy one entire wall, a bed and a desk in front of the window – just like in his mother's library. Next to the bed is a door leading to his wardrobe. The walls are white with oaken paneling. The floor is cushioned with a soft white carpet and completed with a comfortable big pillow near the fireplace. He likes to sit there and sip hot chocolate when Kise tells him his stories. And what amazing stories he is able to tell!

Kise is from Kaijou and has been in Rakuzan and Shutoku; the only place where Kagami has been is Yosen, lying far away in cold mountains. Taiga likes Yosen; his "brother", Prince Himuro, lives here. It is wonderful to listen about the long beaches in Kaijou, majestic green valleys in Shutoku and jungles in Rakuzan. Kagami always wishes to go to these countries, to see everything what is worth seeing and what is not, too.

The red-head unfastens his belt with the sword and put it on a rack next to the desk. This sword is a work of art in itself – it's a long-sword forged from the best steel with the edges engraved with his family crest. The grip and scabbard is made from cherry wood with the symbols of Seirin: a crow sitting atop of a horse1. He got it for his eighteenth birthday and it is the most precious thing he owns.

After that Kagami sits on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. He understands his mother's reasoning, knows how big the chance is – Kagami's family isn't the biggest and the friendship with the earl has it's perks – but the whole summer? Seriously? Isn't it enough that he **has** to study? Once he starts the school year he won't be able to see his parents for whole ten months – if he spends his summer at Touou, it means the next time he will meet his parents will be after twelve months... Maybe he'll be able to come back home for a few days?

The bodyguard lingers in the door as if not knowing if he should retreat or not. Normally Kise doesn't have to follow Kagami around the mansion, but Taiga knows the man wants to stay so he could have someone to talk with. They're friends, after all even if Kagami sometimes wishes he could change it. But he can't. He is the only heir of his family; he should marry a noble woman, have kids, be a respected by everyone person. His parents don't pressure him into looking for a fiancee yet, but that doesn't mean they could accept him lusting after Kise.

Yes, lust. This isn't love, Kagami knows it. He just admires Kise's abilities, likes talking with him, observing the other man when he's training and laughing. He likes how Kise's hair shine in sunlight, how he always seems to know how to make Kagami's better...

So friends, that's it.

"Come here and close that stupid door," growls Kagami, trying not to take his frustration out on Kise.

Not like Kise would let him, his bodyguard or not.

The blond walks slowly to Kagami, his high knee-length boots not making any sound on the carpet. This lack of noise when Kise moves always makes Kagami think that the man might have experiences a lot more than what he lets on.

Kise stops at the end of the bed with his hands behinds his back a comforting smile decorating his lips.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, Kagamicchi."Taiga has been trying to make Kise call him by his name when they're alone since they met, but the blond at first kept refusing with 'Young master is a young master'. Kagami's parents hired him three years ago, when Taiga was fifteen, because they were getting death threats and decided that their son needed a protection.

Kagami didn't feel good with being called a master by someone older by four years – and doesn't it speak volumes about Kise's abilities if he was equal to the best swordsmen in the country (who taught Kagami how to fight) by the age of nineteen? - but for Kise then he was just a noisy kid with a short temperament. His 'young master' wasn't spoken with respect at first but in a mocking voice, golden eyes looking at Kagami with disdain. He refused to fight with the red-head, saying his master wouldn't survive five seconds.

It's the biggest understatement of the decade to say they started on the wrong foot. But everything changed when six months after hiring Kise Kagami and he were attacked while coming back home from a village festival.

Kise ordered Kagami to stay behind while he was fighting and, gods, what it was a fight! The blond was unstoppable, cutting through their enemies like they weren't even the slightest dangerous. Yet Kagami didn't want to let Kise do everything. He joined the fight, injuring their opponents (he couldn't kill them, just couldn't) and covering Kise's back because although he was very rude to him he didn't have a single cold blood cell in him.

After the fight Kise, with blood staining the blue cuffs of his blouse and his face he petted Kagami's hair, smiling.

"So you aren't a wimp after all." The blond's voice was wary, but his eyes, although tired, were sharp and focused, a sword still firmly in his hand.

One glance behind Kise at the corpses on the ground made Kagami's stomach lurch and he vomited, bile burning his throat. He has never seen killed people before_; _during the big war years ago he was sick and didn't even leave his room with the curtains pulled. This... those lifeless bodies with their insides spilling open were too much for him.

Kise didn't laugh at his innocence; he merely held Kagami's hair up and after Kagami stopped vomiting he gave him a handkerchief and helped him get up. The whole time he was massaging Taiga's back in calming circles and it helped the red-head a lot.

"Let's go home, we need to talk with your father, master." Kagami could only nod at that.

That evening made Kise stop mocking the boy with his 'young master'. He started to call Taiga 'Kagamicchi' when they are alone which is, as he proudly stated, the nickname of respect. They even started having duels and Kagami was delighted – Kise's fighting style was based on copying his opponents's moves and it was hard, but immensely satisfying. The red-head wasn't used to such style and also getting his ass handed to him so easily. It took him a long while to actually start winning some of their spars. Yet, he wasn't happy because he knew Kise never showed him his true capabilities.

"I should start packing, huh?" Kagami lies on his back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. It's a nice ceiling: white, without any crack, with a big crystal chandelier.

"Look at things this way, Kagamicchi." The mattress sags a little and Kise leans to Kagami, his eyes sparkling. "Maybe you will find someone at Touou!" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Kise!" groans Kagami, turning onto his stomach.

"C'mon, Kagamicchi!" Kise jumps on the bed like an overexcited puppy. "You haven't told me yet about that masked girl you kissed on the New Year Eve's ball!"

"I haven't because there is nothing to talk about!" Kagami feels a blushing creeping onto his cheeks and is glad Kise cannot see his face.

Taiga was invited to a ball in Yosen by Prince Himuro. Masks were required and no-one knew who was who before the midnight. It was just as fun as it sounded. Plus the food was delicious and Kagami danced with many beautifully dressed women, with a few staying afterwards for longer talks or another dance. However, it was a man dressed in a green robe with a golden mask symbolizing sun who captured his attention. Kagami didn't even think they could talk; there were simply too many people around that stranger for Taiga to have a chance.

To his surprise after coming back from the bathroom he was grabbed by the arm by no-one else but that stranger itself. Using the red-head confusion, the man pushed him against the wall, quickly pinning him to the cold stones with his body, holding his wrists tight.

"I saw you observing me the whole night," he purred.

Kagami's eyes widened. Did other people notice it too? He was sure he was careful, always turning his gaze away when someone looked at him – he didn't want to get caught staring at the other people.

The stranger smirked, his lips (his mask didn't cover his mouth – just like Kagami's) stretching in a lazy, seductive smile. He was a bit shorter than Taiga and the teenager knew he could get free if he wanted to.

The problem was he didn't.

The proximity of the other was making him nervous with the good feeling– it was warm and hard, he could feel the muscles hidden by the thin fabric of the robe. The stranger's palms were calloused like he had spent years at training and fighting with a sword. For some reason that thought made Kagami feel very hot.

He wet his lips, absently noticing how the man's gaze followed his tongue.

"So what if I was?" Kagami asked in a false bravado. Oh gods, was this really happening to him?

"Then I have something for you," replied the man in a low, sexy voice, stretching words a little.

The kiss was hard.

It's the first thing Kagami thinks every time the memory of that kiss comes to him. That kiss was completely different from those shy kisses he had shared with one servant a few months earlier after tasting too much of his father's vine. The man dominated him, but wasn't too rough nor did he try to pry Kagami's lips open with his tongue. He seemed to be satisfied with only licking them before biting the red-head's bottom lip, drawing a moan from him.

Kagami was shaking when the man backed away, disappearing as quickly as he showed up, leaving the teenager breathing fast and more pale than his white mask of a wolf. Taiga doesn't remember how he got back to the ballroom; he distantly remembered Kise's curious question about where had he been and then suddenly it was midnight and the guests had to take their masks off and he didn't find that man again.

"So, Kagamicchi? Was she pretty? Or maybe -"

"Leave me alone, you pervert!" snarls Kagami but without any heat in his voice. Kise laughs and the red-head looks at him, a diabolic thought forming in his mind. He smiles cunningly and the blond stops laughing in an instant. "Kise, I didn't know your love life sucks so much you're now interested in mine." The bodyguard's eyes narrow and his face darkens.

"I'm only afraid you are going to die as a virgin. If you want, I'll help you with your virginity." Kise's voice changes into almost a purr and Kagami gulps, mesmerized by these eyes boring into him. Is Kise proposing...? "I know a few nice ladies well suited for such task. They like me and can be discreet."

The young heir blushes brightly, reaching to the blond and hitting his shoulder playfully, a mixture of relief and anger at his own stupidity – there is no way Kise would ever think about taking Kagami into his bed; he treats Kagami like some kind of a younger brother– washing over him.

"If they like _you_ then there must be something wrong with them." Kagami resists the urge to poke his tongue out. Kise loves to make him embarrassed and talk about ways to have sex. Yet, Taiga learned to respond to his bodyguard's taunts without flushing... too much.

Kise snorts in a totally unattractive way and Kagami starts laughing. If only the blond's fangirls could see him now, they wouldn't think about him as highly as they do (the red-head ignores the fact that he is the heir and yet it's his bodyguard who attracts more attention – handsome and talented, isn't it too much?).

But before they can continue their childish banter they hear the ring signaling dinner. Kagami's stomach grumbles.

"Let's go, Kise. Mom will be waiting." Kagami stands up and Kise follows his example, his expression becoming professionally blank as usual when they have to interact with other people.

Not wanting to think about how Kise not smiling isn't something Kagami likes – seriously, it's a bad idea to fantasize about a guy who seems to sleep with different a woman every time he visits the city, he should finally stop thinking about Kise like _that_ – Kagami goes to the dining room, thinking that maybe there is still a shred of hope that his mother will change her mind.

He is only a little more aware than usual of the warmth radiating from the blonde walking behind him.

**Tbc**

1 – Kagami's sword is similar to this one: art-of-swords. Tumblr post/ 88799058463/ handmade-swords-the-watchman-sons-sword-maker


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta:** Di (I'm going to fly to her house and kiss her one day; she's a miracle)  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> sexual intercourse, language, author's failed attempts at making this chapter interesting, solo (read: masturbation)  
><strong>Word count:<strong> 8362  
><strong>AN:** There is some time before Kagami and his bodyguard will reach Touou and Kagami parents's friend. I tried to make their journey interesting but I'm not sure if I succeeded. Also, this is the longest fic I wrote in English. Big thanks to my beta who survived reading all of this and made this story readable.  
>I'm very sorry for posting this chapter so late; I honestly had no idea that this term at the college will be so exhaustive and I couldn't write the beginning of this chapter right. I think I re-wrote it two or three times – I'm still not sure I like this version but it's the best I can do. I added a few lines at the end of the chapter so if there are mistakes they're because of me, not Di.<p>

Rated NC-17 for whole series, this chapter is NC-17.

Enjoy!

**Chapter II**

"It doesn't look so bad, Kagamicchi."

_It_ is a room they rented for themselves in some forgotten-by-gods old inn. There are two beds inside: one under the window and another smaller one by the door – a carpet which probably was once brown and plushy but now faded and rough, and a small desk with a bowl perched on top in the corner of the room, for washing. They asked for a room suitable for a traveller with a servant. Overall it isn't the best place but still far better than what Kagami thought they'd get for such low price in a place like this one. A shady place, a bit too far away from the main road for his liking but there is nothing he can do about it.

Because of today's celebration of the local duke's birthday the road was too crowded to travel. That means that instead of being in one of comfortable inns of Argina, they are half a day before it – both Kagami and Kise wouldn't mind travelling at night (even after dusk the main road is still relatively safe) but the horses needed a rest. The driver said he would stay with them in the barn so at least Kagami doesn't have to worry about his carriage being stolen – Kiral is better than good at protecting himself.

"Are you sure?" Kagami points at the bed for Kise. It doesn't look too comfortable: the mattress is thin, the pillow looks harder than a brick and the blanket is so thin Kagami is surprised he even noticed it laying there. Comparing it to his own bed with a soft-looking pillow and fluffy duet... Well, it doesn't make Kagami feel too good. Kise does deserve better than a place more suitable for a dog than a loyal servant. "We should go and ask for more blankets."

"Awwww, Kagamicchi, you're worried about my beauty sleep?" says Kise in a childlike voice, his eyes laughing. "I've slept in worse places. And I have this!" He raises his hand to stop Kagami from protesting and opens his travel bag, pulling out a brown blanket. "The night isn't too cold so I'll be fine."

"If you say so." Kagami slowly nods, walking to his bed and sitting on it. The mattress is a bit too soft for his tastes, but no bugs or other insects start running from under it so he'll live. "When will the owner bring us supper?"

Kagami may be clumsy and don't plan too much but he noticed the way people's eyes were following Kise and him after they appeared in the inn. It was a bad idea for them to not underdress and Kagami knows Kise curses himself for overlooking it. No one knew they wouldn't stick to the plan of travel but it was stupid of them to think they would do it.

Yet, a small part of Kagami – with which he has been fighting the whole day – is glad they didn't try to mask their status. Kise is simply_ stunning_ in a long black coat with knee-length leather boots, dark trousers and a long blouse in the same colour as his trousers. Around his hips is a silver belt with the sword securely tucked to it. He looks attractive and dangerous and Kagami has a hard time trying not to drool over him. Especially when Kise starts playing with his favourite knife during the day – observing how those long fingers in dark leather gloves were handling the knife made Kagami blush and wonder what else he could do with those fingers.

But back to the point: the two of them are a literally flashing neon sign of "_we have money!_". This is why, even before they entered the inn, Kise had told Kagami they should order themselves food and for it to be rung to their room – the less people see them, the better.

"In an hour." Kise throws his bag on the bed and turns to Kagami. "Do you need help with...?" He eyes Kagami's clothes.

Taiga rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine, mommy. I've been through worst."

His journey clothes aren't complicated: plain brown trousers made from soft material, dark, knee-length boots, red coat with gold coat of arms on its back, paired with a red vest and white blouse under it. Kagami has worn much fancier clothes – memories of overly complicated Shutoku costumes for their official occasions still give him nightmares (so many layers of cloth!) - and it was a safe thing to say. Kagami needs to fight with this little crush and letting Kise touch him more than necessary wouldn't help him.

He reaches to the buckles of his boots and notices Kise staring at him when he raises his head. The expression on the bodyguard's face is weird, unlike any other Kagami has seen so far: furrowed brows, tightly pressed in lips, and eyes looking at Kagami as if the young heir personally offended him.

"Kise?" asks Kagami, his tone unsure. "Are you all right?"

Kise blinks and shakes his head like a person just woken up from a dream who doesn't know where is.

"Y-Yes, I was just thinking." That weird expression disappears, but Kise is still looking troubled. After a few tense seconds he shakes his head again, avoiding Kagami's searching gaze. "It was nothing, Kagamicchi, I was just thinking about tomorrow."

After so many years of being together – _don't blush, stupid_ – Kagami can more or less tell when Kise lies – just like now. Yet, he values his bodyguard's privacy and since he doesn't seem to be angry at Kagami, the heir doesn't probe.

"Oh, okay."

They sit in an uncomfortable silence. Kise usually never stops talking when they're alone and Kagami feels the growing need to talk, to fill this void between them with words, _any_ words. But what is he supposed to say? Good gods, he has never been good with small talk, plus they have been talking whole day. They were bound to run out of topics to talk about, but this silence is just too uncomfortable as a simple '_We don't have to talk, let's just sit together for a while_' – it's so uncomfortable it makes Kagami's skin itch. Kise is looking now more like his normal self so maybe Kagami is just being paranoid?

In the moment Kagami's mouth decides to start talking on its own, Kise stands so quickly it almost startles Kagami.

"I'll check if our dinner can be done a bit earlier, I'm dying from hunger. Is that all right, Kagamicchi?" The voice is so sweet, so cheerful, so _fake_ it makes Kagami's insides clench. What the hell? "Kagamicchi?" Kise steps closer to him, but doesn't even try to touch him and it's weird because at this time he'd normally glomp Kagami or just touch his shoulder –

Kagami forces himself to smile even if his head starts to hurt. He was never good with analysing his feelings nor situations, not when it comes to his friends.

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty hungry too." He grins at Kise.

…. But Kise isn't looking at him, having already turned around and left the room.

Kagami stays on the bed, still holding the stupid buckles, his mouth agape.

What was that? Kise never leaves him like that, without teasing him a little or just smiling at him.

Maybe Kise is just too tired to be his usual happy self? Kagami holds onto this thought because as much as he knows he has to stop pinning after Kise, the thought of the blond being angry at him leaves him breathless with sadness.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later the inn owner's daughter (a petite, dark-haired girl with the greenest eyes Kagami has ever seen) comes to him with dinner. Next to a plate is small note from Kise '<em>I'll stay at the pub for a little longer and check if no-one is planning to rob us. Please, stay in the room, young master<em>'. That's actually a pretty good idea: mingle a little with people, try to be on their good side, share some tales and gossip... Kise has experience with travelling across countries so Kagami definitely should listen to him.

_Young master_.

Of course Kise couldn't write '_Kagamicchi_', not when a noisy daughter or her father would try to read that note too. A bodyguard calling his master pet names? That would raise questions and it's the last thing they need.

So everything is all right, Kise is just taking care of him, as always.

Kagami tells himself he believes it.

* * *

><p>The next day Kagami is woken up by a sharp rapping to his door.<p>

"Young master? Are you awake?"

Grumbling, Kagami rubs his eyes. He hears birds chirping outside and doesn't want to think about how early it is. It should be a crime to get up when the rest of the world is still sleeping. The bed is so soft, the pillow smells nice – of course not as nice as the ones back home – and Kagami yawns, already burrowing himself deeper under the duvet.

"Young master?" Kise's knock again, his voice unnaturally neutral.

"Five minutes," mumbles Kagami, already letting the two gods of sleep, Molia and Seera, pull him back into the sweet depths of dreams.

Apparently he didn't say it loud enough and in next second the doorknob is being jerked and a moment later the door to his room is being kicked in, falling down and Kise rushes to the room with raised sword, looking frantically around. Kagami blinks, sitting up, his brain slowly catching up as to why Kise broke the door.

They stare at each other for a few long seconds. Kise puts his sword down, a small smile dancing on his lips and not for the first time Kagami thinks how unfair it is for Kise to look so rested so early in the morning – the young heir is painfully aware of his hair sticking in every direction.

"Um..." Kagami starts, gesturing at the door.

"– you weren't answering, young master?" says Kise, raising down his weapon.

The silence lasts a little longer and then the both of them are laughing at the absurdity of the situation. It's the first time Kise overreacted so much – he knows Kagami likes his sleep – and they are snickering like kids, who just heard their first dirty joke.

The young heir remembers yesterday's tension between them and is happy to not feel it at all now.

"This wouldn't look good in my resume, would it?" Kise points at the rest of door lying on the floor, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Nope." Kagami grins at him, feeling a little air-headed. Gods, why does Kise sound so good when he laughs? "I'll remember to write about it to your next employee '_while trying to have a nice morning with your loved one better have different guard than Kise at the door to your chamber_'."

Kise rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue at Kagami.

"Hilarious, Kagamicchi." The young heir's heart flutters at that. "Unlike you, my other employers would have someone to sleep with."

"Hey!" Kagami makes a face at the blond. "I should let you know many ladies find me irresistible." _And masked men at balls too_.

There is something resembling hunger in Kise's eyes for a moment.

"I can see why," he purrs and Kagami gulps. For some reason that sentence didn't sound like their usual bickering. "Your ability to eat everything from a larder is very impressive"

"Asshole," grumbles Kagami, finally getting out of the bed. Kise snickers. "I'll go to the bathroom to dress myself and then we'll go to the owner."

Kise nods, already walking towards the chair which Kagami left his clothes during the previous evening. The nice atmosphere is back and since the young heir missed it yesterday he doesn't want to ask how Kise spent his night. The blond obviously didn't come back to their room.

"Did Kiral wake up too?" asks Kagami, taking his clothes from Kise. This is the best way he can think about for asking about Kise's night.

"Yes, Kagamicchi. I checked on him before coming to you."

"And you were...? You didn't come and..." Kagami rubs his temple. He is truly awful at talking. "Where were you?"

"I spent the whole night at the pub, making sure no-one would disturb your beauty sleep," the blond teases him light-heartedly and moves back from Kagami to open the door to the bathroom for him.

No wonder Kise broke the door to their room; he obviously thought someone managed to slip past his sharp eyes and kill Kagami in his dream. Kagami promises to himself to not laugh at Kise about it... At least not too much.

"I understand." The young heir nods but before he can go to the bathroom, Kise stops him by grabbing his arm. "Kise?"

"I... I'm sorry for my yesterday's behaviour. I know I didn't behave like always." He raises his hand to stop Kagami from interrupting him. The red-head closes his mouth. "I was angry at myself for not checking everything, for overlooking the duke's birthday... I made mistakes I shouldn't have have made, young master. The only time I did something like this I almost got killed by robbers so I... I'm really sorry," he finishes in a small voice.

Kise's golden eyes are so sad Kagami wants to hug him. Gods, no wonder Kise is angry at himself; how many times had he told the young heir about his journeys? About how he had been always prepared? For Kagami their delay in travel wasn't a big mistake but since it was so important to Kise...

"It's fine, Kise." Kise shakes his head and this time it's Kagami who, using his best commanding voice, stops him from saying anything. "Both you, me and my mother made a mistake regarding our journey but since we are fine there is no need to talk any longer."

Kise's lips twitch a little. Kagami knows he is thinking something along the lines of '_Someone finally sounds like an heir! Good job, Kagamicchi!_' In the end the blond only nods, looking more relaxed.

Kagami lightly bumps his fist against Kise's shoulder.

"If you have stopped brooding you can go down and order a breakfast for us while I change my clothes."

Kise looks behind himself as if to check if no-one is on the corridor and then he ruffles Kagami's already messed up hair.

"Already ordered, Kagamicchi. Actually, it should be ready in a moment."

"What?! And you're telling me this so late?" In Kagami's book letting food wait is a serious crime. "Give me two minutes and I'll be ready."

Kise only laughs again.

* * *

><p>It took Kagami a little over two minutes to change his clothes, then they had a small talk with the inn's owner (apparently another guest informed him about the ruckus Kise made), so when they could finally eat, Kagami was close to dying from hunger.<p>

The food isn't the best he has ever eaten, but Kise's cheerful talk keeps him happy and coffee in this place is something to die for so the young heir is content. He should check if he can get some of this amazing coffee for his travel... If not for himself then at least for Kise. Kagami hasn't noticed it before, too sleepy at that time, but there are dark circles under his bodyguard's eyes – he probably didn't sleep at all, too occupied with guarding Kagami and checking on their driver every now and then during the night. Some hot coffee and a short nap in the carriage should help him.

"Today we should reach Argina, right?" asks Kagami when they step outside the inn. He shivers, feeling the biting morning air seeping right through his clothes – Kise woke him up right after sunrise. At least it doesn't look like raining; another day of sunny weather. Kagami isn't complaining because gods only know how uncomfortable it is to travel in a carriage during rain. They would probably have to stop travelling and wait for the rain to pass. "I remember you mentioned something about a festival?"

Kise nods, steering Kagami into the direction of the barn. The heir doesn't miss the way Kise's eyes take in their surrounding, how he's only pretending to be nonchalant: if someone attacked them now, Kise would be ready to defend them in less than an instant. Not like Kagami would let Kise do the whole work, of course.

"It's a small local celebration to bring luck to farmers this summer. Your mother sent a messenger before we left your house. He should book us a room."

"I remember that." Kagami smiles with relief seeing Kiral waiting for them in front of the barn. "I am only wondering if we could..."

Kise seems to know what Kagami is trying to say – after so many years Kagami'd be surprised if he didn't – and he shakes his head with a sad smile.

"I'm afraid we can't afford to take part in the celebration. We'll have to wake up early tomorrow too and," now Kise is whispering. "I know you cannot handle alcohol well, Kagamicchi."

Kagami huffs.

"What if I promise to not drink?"

Kise paused, thinking, but the redhead already knows it's no use, even when his bodyguard says, "We'll see."

They walk to the horses. Kagami nods to the driver and then pets both horses, checking if everything is all right with them. One of them, Hussin – a big, black horse with a patch of white on its forehead – tries to nudge his head with his muzzle and he dodges, but not without a short laugh.

"Was the night peaceful?" Kagami already knows from Kise there wasn't anyone foolish enough to try to rob their carriage but it makes him feel better to show concern about Kiral. "I hope you slept well." Obviously not for too long but Kiral is a light sleeper who doesn't need much sleep – this is why he's so good at his job.

The drives nods, his face showing how surprised he is by this question, but in a good way.

"Yes, young master. Me and the horses rested well. We're ready to go any time."

"Let's go now then." Kise opens the door of carriage for Kagami – when did he go there? Kagami can swear he was standing at his side just a second ago. "Argina isn't far away, we'll probably be there soon enough. If we do, we'll have time to sightsee a little." Kise winks at Kagami and the heir feels like his smile is going to rip his face in half. So they are going to take part in celebrations! Wonderful!

Of course it isn't going to be as great as their own festival – Kagami tries not to be too sad about missing it this year – but at least he'll attend something familiar before going to another country.

Grinning like an idiot, Kagami hops into the carriage, ready to go. This day's going to be good.

* * *

><p>Argina is the last big city on a road leading to Seirin's border with Touou. Kagami has visited it once with his father. He remembered it for having a lot of colourful houses and smiling people who were happy to give his small, six years old self candies under the watchful gaze of his father. Now, years later, he can see that houses are still as colourful as he remembers them and it makes him tingle with nostalgia. That plus seeing decorations on every street, smelling the smell of meals for the evening's celebration and hearing laughter everywhere they go – the atmosphere is so light and happy it's hard not to feel any joy.<p>

Hearing soft tapping on the top of carriage, he knows they're close to the inn his mother asked the messengers to book them room. _Under the yellow cabbage_ or something as silly. Well, as long as there are no cockroaches in his room, he's not going to complain.

With a soft sigh, Kagami leans forward, lifting his hand softly. Kise fell asleep some time ago and Kagami didn't want to wake him up sooner. Shame on him and his oath to try to stop liking Kise _like that_, but he has spent the last two hours of their ride at observing his bodyguard. Kise is half-lying in the carriage, with a hint of a smile curving his well-shaped lips, relaxed, delicate blond strands of hair framing his face in a way that makes him look almost innocent.

Kagami longs to touch him, to feel softness of Kise's cheek on his fingers, slide them lower, to these red lips and –

Shaking his head, he lowers his hand, choosing to not touch Kise, not only for the safety of his own sanity but also for his own. It's a bad idea to touch a sleeping warrior.

"Kise? We're almost at the inn." Kise's eyes flutter a little, but otherwise hasn't moved. "C'mon, or I'm going to the festival without you. Kise? Kiiiiiiise."

Kise opens his eyes, immediately focusing them on Kagami, his right hand reaching to his left sleeve (for his trusty knife, Kagami knows it). Seeing who woke him up, though, the blond visibly relaxes, fists unconsciously unclenching.

"Are we already at the inn?" he asks, leaning towards the window. At the same time, the carriage stops. "You should have woken me up sooner, Kagamicchi."

"There were a lot of carriages on the road today so I thought you could sleep more. I know you didn't sleep last night." Kagami fights the urge to rub his neck. It was something he did as a kid when he was embarrassed. He isn't sure why he's now embarrassed but it may be because of how Kise is smiling softly at him. "And I thought if you were in a good mood –"

" – you could attend the festival?" finishes Kise for him, grinning. "My my, when you got so cunning, Kagamicchi?"

It isn't very lord-like to stick out his tongue at Kise. Kagami doesn't care.

Snickering, Kise opens the door, leaving the carriage first. He bows his head when Kagami steps inside. Before Kagami can comment that Kise doesn't need to open doors for him he see how someone – probably the inn's owner judging by his big stomach, not so cheap clothes and jovial smile – is approaching them. Kise's eyes narrows when the man comes closer but he doesn't move. It doesn't mean he's not ready to attack if the man does one wrong move.

"Young lord Kagami, am I right, sir?" The man bows him head, barely sparing Kise a glance. "My name is Tite Oonada. Welcome to _Under the yellow cabbage_. A room for you and your bodyguard is ready. Allow my servants to carry your bags there."

Kagami nods, eyeing two teenagers boys standing nearby.

"Of course." At Kagami's words Oonada waves his hand at boys who immediately go to Kiral to get Kagami's bags. "What about a room for my wagoner?"

"There are rooms for wagoners at the back of the stable. No need to be sceptical about them." The man laughs, seeing the look on Kagami's face. "They're clean rooms with soft beds. Can I show you your room now, my lord? Someone will take care of your carriage in a moment."

"Then let's go." They start walking towards the inn, Kagami next to Oonada, Kise right behind them. His silent presence calms Kagami down. The redhead doesn't like to behave 'official' and even so a short talk with the inn's owner leaves him tense. "Thank you for taking the trouble to come and welcome me, sir."

"That wasn't a problem at all, my lord." Oonada opens the door for Kagami, a big smile on his face. He must be used to right people coming to his inn and yet he sounds sincere, as if he's happy that there is a just a new guest – not 'a rich guest' but just guest. "I had a pleasure of meeting your father, my lord, and I couldn't _not_ meet you."

"My mother mentioned my father knows you, sir." Kagami follows the man as they cross the big saloon to reach stairs leading on higher floors.

_It's a nice place_, muses Kagami. Everything looks clean, the furniture in a good-looking condition. The inside looks like in any other inn: bar on one side of the room, tables with chairs at the other. There is also a fireplace with two swords hanging over it. The whole room is bright thanks to big windows decorated by flowers standing on windowsill. Walls were painted with creamy colour – Kagami notices that servant's blouses are in the same colour.

"Your father often stays here when he travels to Touou, my lord," says Oonada, climbing the stairs. "I prepared you the room he likes to stay in. Although I'm afraid," he add, turning his head and looking at Kagami with apologetic smile, "that you're not going to sleep peacefully tonight, my lord. We have festival tonight and the inn is going to be open till morning."

"I'm aware of it." Kagami shrugs, taking a look at the corridor on the second floor where apparently his room is. Here walls are green with paintings of fruits, and light comes only from a window at the end of the corridor. "I want to participate in the festival too so the noise isn't going to be a problem."

Oonada laughs robustly, stopping at the door with a gold '15' on them.

"You're going to love it, my lord. Songs you're going to hear are some of the best in the country." He reaches into his pocket, pulling a golden key from it and giving it to Kagami. "The servants will be here in a moment with your bags, my lord. Your suite has a smaller bedroom so your bodyguard can sleep there. If you're hungry or needing something just send for one of boys."

"Thank you, I'll remember."

Oonada bows to Kagami again – barely nodding at Kise – and leaves the heir and the bodyguard behind himself.

Kagami unlocks the door, throwing a glance at Kise.

"Have you done something to this guy?" he asks. The inn's owner didn't strike him as a person who could be rude to other people without a reason yet he didn't properly welcome Kise. Of course Kise isn't a royalty – although he sometimes behaves as if he were a prince – but he's a well-known swordsman. To ignore him like that...

"Well, funny story." Kise smiles sheepishly, looking a bit like a small boy caught with his hand in a cookie jar right before dinner. "The last time I was here there was a small brawl downstairs and while it wasn't my fault, the poor guy seems to think otherwise."

"Kise, 'small brawls' in your stories usually involve broken furniture, windows and lost limbs." Kagami grunts, opening the door to his room.

It can be easily noticed that it's been freshly cleaned up. The whole room smells nicely thanks to scented flowers on the desk under the window. There is a comfortably looking bed to Kagami's right and doors – leading probably to the other bedroom – at his left. There is no door to the bathroom but he's already seen it at the front of the corridor so he isn't surprised. The walls are in deep shade of blue, with an even darker fluffy carpet under them. Overall the room looks nice, comfortable, yet simple; no wonder his father likes it.

"Yeah, it was pretty much all you said, Kagamicchi... Just without lost limbs this time." Kise closes the door behind them, winking at Kagami. "I don't even remember why those bastards attacked me..."

Kagami snorts, unbuckling his belt with a sword. He leans the sword against the desk and then takes off his coat.

"Knowing you, you probably did flirt with their girlfriends."

"Touché, Kagamicchi. Touché." Kise lays his hand on his chest with a hurt expression. "How can you think so low about me?"

"Because I know you?" Kagami grins at the blond, throwing himself on the bed. It smells like soap servants at the house use: clean and sweet. He takes a deep breath, letting his muscles relax – it's so good to finally lie down after sitting for hours in the uncomfortable carriage! "I don't want to move at all," he mumbles into the pillow, feeling suddenly very tired. Kagami has never been a fan of waking up so early like he did today.

"Then don't, Kagamicchi. I'll order us dinner and wake you up when it's prepared, okay?"

Kagami turns his head to look at Kise with half-lidded eyes. How did it come he didn't notice his tiredness earlier? Was it because he was so excited because of the festival?

Kise is leaning against opposite wall with unbuttoned coat, crossing his hands over his chest. He's looking fresh and full of energy as if he didn't spend last few hours sitting on a comfortless bench. _Unlike me he slept for some time_, thinks Kagami, not realizing how his gaze is lingering too long on Kise's handsome features before his eyelids drop and he drifts to sleep.

"Sleep well, young master."

Kagami surely must have imagined a hand gently sliding through his hair.

* * *

><p>Festival!<p>

The time when everyone, regardless of their age or position in society celebrate: they dance, play games, sing and drink. The time full of colourful costumes, decorations dangling from every house, street artists performing magnificent backflips and splits. Festivals bring the inner uniqueness and joviality of every town out; the music, sweet tang of candy, lamps in every possible colour and excited chatters of people only serves to highlight the joyful atmosphere even more.

Kagami loves festivals. He usually doesn't like spending time among crowds but finds it not so bad when he can participate in varied games, watch comedic plays or try tasting every edible thing. Yes, the last part is definitely his favourite. During most festivals – especially so big like this one in Argina – one can try many different dishes and sweets. People show meals prepared by recipes which have been in their families for years and which aren't known by others. Kagami could have never guessed just how many different recipes for grilled pork exist but he's happy for every one of them.

"Young master?" Kise touches Kagami's shoulder. "Where do you want to go now?"

An acrobat juggling glass bottles with his feet whizzes by, fluidly skipping on his hands as he went away merrily.

"Oonada said there is going to be apple pie eating contest in the inn. It should start soon." Kagami turns and looks at Kise, grinning. He loves eating contests. "We should go back if we don't want to miss it."

Kise chuckles, shaking his head, some of the longer sun-threaded strands brushing against Kagami's shoulder. They stood close together, pushed closer by the flow of the crowd, and Kagami tries to focus on the festivities instead of Kise's warmth beside him.

"I guess you want to participate in that contest?"

"You know me too well." Kagami's bodyguard lets a small laugh at that and pulls Kagami back, away from people watching the show. The street is crowded so they walk slowly, watching out for their wallets – such events always attract thieves to unsuspecting folks. Nonetheless Kagami enjoys the slow pace; he can look at everything, much like a kid. He knows Kise is silently chuckling in mirth besides him, but he doesn't care. Kagami has always loved festivals, its bright colours and atmosphere and no matter how it looks like – how he looks like – he's not going to pretend to be bored by them just because it's not considered apropos for an heir.

"You're going to participate too?" asks Kagami when they stop to let pass a small group of itinerants in animal costumes. He isn't sure how this is related to bringing farmers luck; maybe they wish for animals to not eat their crops?

"I don't have five stomachs like you, Kagamicchi," Kise says quietly so only Kagami can hear him. "I'm full after eating baked bread and those meatballs."

"They were good..." sighs Kagami, remembering the rich taste of those treats. He ate at least two times more meatballs than Kise. "You can participate in the festival alone, you know? Oonada said there are going to be guards in the inn because of previous... accidents." Kagami looks at Kise from the corner of his eye; he didn't say anything out loud yet the inn's owner made him realize it's because of something Kise did the last time he was in the city. The bodyguard doesn't even look ashamed. "You can enjoy yourself while I'll be participating in the contest."

They start walking again. Kise hums, putting his hands behind his head, a pondering look on his face.

"I don't think your mother would be happy, Kagamicchi. I'll stay inside, maybe dance with some pretty girls," he grins and Kagami shakes his head in disbelief. Count on Kise to never turn off flirting, "and then laugh at all those poor people who thought they can eat more than you."

Kagami huffs.

"You say it as if I eat way too much."

Kise only raises his eyebrow at that, openly mocking Kagami but the heir doesn't say anything. He knows when he loses a battle.

Once they reach the inn they see that the contest seems to be close to starting. The owner left a big space for people to dance, but most of them gathered around tables loaded with... empty plates. Oonada is congratulating an older man who is holding a small trophy topped with apple pie.

"Oops, seems like we're late." Kise pats Kagami's shoulder. "Don't be sad, Kagamicchi. I'm sure there are going to be many festivals with eating contests at Touou."

"But the contest wasn't supposed to start before fireworks!" Kagami huffs. He isn't pouting, not at all.

In the corner of his eye he catches sign of musicians walking into the room.

"Do you want to dance, Kise?" he asks, pointing at the band. Kise's eyes widen in surprise. "I'm sure you'll find a nice girl to dance with while I order us supper."

Kise's face becomes expressionless for a second. It's so quick Kagami almost misses it; did he say something wrong? But the blond is smiling in the next moment, his voice as light as usual when he speaks.

"You'll order yourself a meal. I'm stuffed, remember?" Kise pats his stomach. "Although I feel like dancing now." The band finally started playing and the lively, happy melody is enough to even make Kagami want to dance. "Let's find you a seat so I can see you, Kagamicchi, and then I'll order you a meal and later go to dance."

"Sure, that's a good plan." Kagami nods, trying hard not to think how much he'd love to be the one to dance with Kise, to hold him close, enjoy his warmth and scent and –

"I am sorry for interrupting, but would you like to dance with me, sir?" Kagami turns back and sees a young, brown-haired girl, probably in his age. She's smiling, her green eyes shining, accented by a dress of the same colour she's wearing. It's easy to notice she's used to talking to people from higher parts of the society since she approached them both confidently and also her dress doesn't look cheap – maybe a daughter of a well-known doctor? "Sir?" Surprisingly, Kagami realizes slowly that she means him, not Kise. This is new.

"I –" Kagami stutters, looking between Kise and the girl. He_ can't_ dance to save his life.

"Of course he wants to, young lady!" Kise slaps Kagami's back, obviously taking Kagami's previous words about '_enjoying this evening_' to his heart. He bows a little to the girl, taking her hand into his and kissing air above it. "Who wouldn't want to dance with such beauty?"

Not giving Kagami any chance to protest, Kise practically throws the heir into the girl's arms. She laughs, pulling panicked Kagami to the dancing spot, already swaying her body to the music. Kagami throws panicked look at Kise, but the bodyguard gives him a thumb up, his whole persona radiating mischief. Kagami narrows his eyes at him before quickly turning to the girl, smiling sheepishly. He can only dance mediocrely and is awful at talking with girls; this dance is going to be great.

"Thank you for dancing with me, sir." She says, stepping closer to him so she can hear him in the noise.

"P-pleasure is all mine," says Kagami, lessons in savoir vivre finally kicking in. He puts his left hand on the girl's waist, gently holding her palm in his right. He can do it. Miss Riko spent hours swirling with him in the ballroom; surely he remembers something?

It quickly turns out that it doesn't matter how well – or badly – Kagami dances. The heir forgot for a moment that this is a festival, not a ball. Here no-one expects him to dance perfectly. The only thing he needs to do is to move in the rhythm of the music. It helps that the girl – Alice – dances fairly well. She's confident and doesn't mind leading Kagami a little till he found his rhythm.

The fact that Kagami isn't wearing too expensive clothes helps too. People here treat him like one of their own, not minding when he bumps into them. Kagami loves moments like this, when he can have fun without people judging. Even dancing isn't as bad in such moments.

He catches a glimpse of Kise a few times but the bodyguard stays away from the dancing ; Kagami is definitely going to ask him to dance with himself and other people in the circle they formed. It's Kagami favourite type of dance: all he has to do is to move in one direction, swinging his legs back and forth.

Alice is at his side the whole time, chatting with him happily over music. She's witty and a bit sarcastic, and she smells nice – Kagami almost feels _bad_ for not feeling anything towards her. If he was Kise, he'd definitely get the girl's full address by now to send flowers to her house, maybe steal a kiss or two. He shakes his head, wishing these stupid thoughts would leave him at least for now, when he's having fun.

Despite taking a nap after coming to the inn Kagami quickly becomes tired and sleepy. Judging by how dark it is the festival is slowly coming to an end – a few hours ago one could easily see lights of lamps but now there are almost none of them. Better call it a day. Kise said they don't have to wake up early but –

Kagami looks frantically around himself, searching for Kise. How did it come he completely forgot about his bodyguard? He remembers seeing him once or twice, before becoming lost in music and sweet taste of the wine.

The heir excuses himself, kissing Alice's hand in the same manner as Kise earlier. She giggles, wishing him a good night before going back to the group of people they were dancing earlier, leaving Kagami to wonder where did his bodyguard go – with his blond hair Kise is like flashing neon even in the crowded room since such hair colour isn't common in Seirin. It didn't take Kagami long to realize Kise isn't in the room. Where is he then? Could he go to him room? Kagami dismisses this thought almost instantly, going to the counter to talk with the waiters. Kise wouldn't go to sleep without making sure Kagami is in his room. Outside? Maybe he went to check on Kiral? After all not only pocket thieves like festivals and a pair of horses from Kagami's house can be something desirable. It's always better to check if guards are focused on their task and not on the fun around them.

Without thinking about it for too long, Kagami uses the door at the back of the room leading to the courtyard. The cold air makes him shiver but it's a pleasant change after how hot and sultry it was in the inn. The heir yawns, tiredly rubbing his face. Away from people he feels even more tired.

Kagami starts walking towards the barn when a crash at his right catches his attention. Deciding to better check he turns right. There is a small shed adjoined with the main building off the inn. Coming closer the heir can hear muffled voices; he stops, torn. What if these strangers are just members of staff, enjoying their break? On the other hand it's hard to break into the courtyard of the _Cabbage_ but not impossible. Better to check it, right?

For a moment Kagami thinks about calling for someone but decides otherwise. He's never been the patient one or a kind of a person to run to others for help; Kise can kick his ass later.

The voices become louder and... and it sounds like someone is hurting? Kagami snap to attention, touching a dagger hidden under his shirt. It's a good thing he's carrying this thing with him everywhere. He circles the shed, hand gripping the handle of the dagger hard... and he stops abruptly, frozen.

Gods, how stupid he can be? What he took for muffled sounds of a talk isn't a talk at all unless you call kissing 'a talk'. The two people are kissing with a vigour behind the shed. But it's not the act that makes Kagami unable to move – he's seen kissing people before; hell, he was kissed too – but who is participating in that act.

Even from behind Kagami can recognize Kise. Kise, who is now currently kissing some red-haired girl as if his life depended on it, pinning her against the wall behind them, his thigh resting comfortably between her legs as she's grinding on it. The sounds Kise makes when the girl's hand suddenly goes straight to his belt making Kagami's face flame up and warming all the way down to his groin. The blond sounds so _needy_.

The heir doesn't watch any more, quickly turning around, not caring if he's making noise, practically flying to his room. He's lucky there are very little people in the main hall of the inn – something inside his head reminds him it's probably the time for the last fireworks of the festival before everyone go back to their houses – and no one starts at him when he's climbing stairs, taking three steps in one go. The teenager is back in his room in no time, closing the door and leaning against them heavily.

"Fuck," he whispers, sliding down till he's sitting on the carpet. "Fuck," he repeats but it doesn't help him. The image of Kise kissing that girl is burned into his mind by now and everything he hears is Kise's needy moan, the way he thrusted his hips when she touched his belt...

Kagami is fucking jealous and he has no rights to be. Kise doesn't belong to him, Kise_ can't_ belong to him and isn't it better for the heir's resolution that he was reminded that Kise prefers girls? That even if Kagami could ask him out without consequences, could finally kiss him it wouldn't be appreciated?

The teenager groans in frustration, hiding his face in hands. Logic tells him he shouldn't be jealous or angry but fuck him if he isn't. He wants to go back there and kiss Kise himself; shove that girl away, take her hands off Kise, embrace his bodyguard, tell him how amazing Kagami finds him, how much Kagami lo –

"Fuck," he whispers for the third time, feeling his cock hardening because of his thoughts.

It's not longer a red-haired girl in Kagami's mind but Kagami himself and they're not standing outside. No, no, no; they're at the heir's room in his family's manor, lying comfortably on Kagami's bed. Kise is holding him down, just like with that girl, gripping Kagami's wrists above his head, smiling in that mischievously handsome way of his.

Kagami unzips his trousers, taking his cock into his hand and stroking it quickly, covering his mouth with this left hand, enjoying the scene playing itself in his mind. Kise is kissing him now, just as vigorously as Kagami witnessed he could do, his hips grinding against Kagami's. Kise _moans _into the kiss before breaking it, looking at Kagami with desire in his eyes. Kagami almost moans out loud himself at that thought, jerking himself faster, completely wrapped up in his little fantasy, in the way Kise whispers to him in the hoarse voice he sometimes have after they spar "_Do you want to come, young master?_", squeezing the heir's cock through his pants and licking his lips at the same time, his eyes never leaving Kagami's.

It's enough to makes Kagami come and he does with a silent cry, sperm soaking through his hand and dripping slowly onto his abdomen. He's breathing hard, basking dazedly in the afterglow of his orgasm to even feel a tinge of shame.

But cruel reality hits him strongly once he comes down to earth. He's just jerked off to a fantasy of Kise. Deliberately. Despite his crush on his bodyguard Kagami had never done it before – wet dreams do not count – because he doesn't want to tarnish their friendship. It would feel like betrayal. Damnit, he _is_ feeling like he betrayed Kise.

He throws his head back, banging it against the door. And what now? Is he supposed to pretend he didn't see Kise? Gods, after what he's just done he's never going to look Kise in the eye again. Is it too late to go back to his home and forget about this night?

What should he do?

Well, he could start with wiping himself clean, right? He stands up, wincing when he sees the mess he did. It's a good thing he remembered to pour water into a bowl and let it on the desk – there was no way he would have strength to take shower after festival and he didn't want to go to sleep without at least cleaning his hands and face.

While drying his hands Kagami wonders if he should go back down, to check if Kise is back at the main room downstairs. He shouldn't just disappear like that, without notifying anyone. Kise is going to be worried. Something cruel whispers in his mind that Kise could stay at the inn instead of wandering off with some girl. Huh, now when he thinks about it, it's weird that Kise left him when just yesterday he was apologizing for their inconvenient accommodation for the night. Very weird.

Kagami adjusts his trousers a fraction of a second before someone knocks to his door.

"Young master, are you there?"

The heir gulps, looking down at himself and quickly buttoning up his coat. Kise doesn't need to see any evidence of that he was doing.

"Yes, I was... I was watching fireworks," says Kagami quickly, the lie slipping through his lips like water.

Kise walks into the room, smiling apologetically at Kagami. He's looking as perfectly as always, like he didn't – Kagami stops himself from finishing that sentence, hoping he isn't blushing.

"I went to check on Kiral and guards told me you went back to your room." Lies. Or at least half-truth. "Are you all right?" Kise furrows, looking at Kagami with concern.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just sleepy that's all." Kagami fakes a yawn and Kise must be tired too because for once he seems to buy the red-head's obvious act.

"Let's call it a night then, Kagamicchi." Kise locks the door behind him and then scans the room with critical eyes. "I know this room is nicer but it'd be better if I slept here. The only path to your room would be through this one."

"Kise." Kagami rolls his eyes, slowly gaining his confidence back. His bodyguard isn't a mind reader, he's safe. "You're being paranoiac. No one is trying to kill me."

"Fine, fine, Kagamicchi." Kise raises his hands in defeat but then he grabs the travelling coat and a bag which Kagami left on a chair and the red-head's sword, practically throwing these things at Kagami as he pushes the teen slightly towards the door to the second room. "But I need to insist, Kagamicchi." Kise opens the door, smiling apologetically. "Please? Do it for me?" Kagami knows how stubborn Kise can be so he sighs in defeat, throwing a suffering look at his bodyguard. "Don't worry, we can switch pillows if yours will be too hard." The blond snickers at Kagami's offended expression; looking up close he seems to be more relaxed than he was before the festival started.

Now Kagami's definitely blushing.

"As if I need soft pillows," he manages to say, fighting to regain some straws of his dignity.

"I know, I know." Kise makes a move like he wanted to ruffle Kagami's hair – it's something he likes to do from time to time – but stopped himself in the last moment. "Goodnight, Kagamicchi. I'll wake you up in the morning." Kise smiles at him the last time before disappearing in his room.

"Goodnight, Kise." Kagami murmurs, sighing deeply. He managed to behave naturally but he can't imagine holding an ordinary talk with Kise. Not yet.

It's going to be a long ride tomorrow.

Fin.

**A/N:** I swear that Kise's action had sense. Write to me what you liked/disliked, okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta:** Anna (daiyafordayz)

**Warnings:** UST, language, Kagami being romantic sap

**Word count:** 9633

**A/N:** We're finally in Touou! I hope reading this chapter will make you as happy as I was when I was writing it. It's a very peaceful chapter – with a twist ;)

Rated NC-17 for whole series, PG-13 for this chapter.

**Chapter III**

Kagami cannot sleep.

He stared numbly at the closed doors before his brain kicked in. He gently sets the items Kise gifted him on the desk and strips down to his underwear. The night – bordering dawn with sky slowly fading from the pitch dark black to a navy-blue – is too hot to sleep in any clothes. The bed is soft, and inviting but Kagami, with his head full of dark thoughts, knows he wouldn't be able to sleep.

He is right.

There is no sound coming from Kise's room. Would Kagami hear him leaving for that red-haired girl? No, no, Kise wouldn't leave him. True, Kagami was left alone in the dancing hall but there were soldiers on dutyto kept everyone safe and –

His hands curl into fists and Kagami snarls at the dark ceiling above him. Once shock starts to wear off, he feels the annoyance taking over his mind. Sure, he told Kise to 'have fun', but shouldn't his bodyguard tell him if he is going somewhere? That is one of the most unprofessional things Kise has ever done. He doesn't have to tell Kagami the truth; he could've even lie that he was going to the bathroom!

… No, there is no use in being angry. Not after he isn't innocent either.

A blush creeps onto Kagami's cheeks when he remembers what he has done not so long ago. He touched himself and got off to the thoughts of Kise. He has always tried to think about anyone _except_ Kise but tonight he didn't even fight the dirty thoughts about his bodyguard from streaming into his head. The heir is supposed to stop liking his employee so much, not to pleasure himself while thinking about him!

With a pained moan, Kagami turns around, burrowing his face in the pillow. This whole situation doesn't make sense. On one hand, he wants to be angry at Kise for leaving him and, if he is honest with himself, for kissing someone else; but on the other hand he is also angry at himself for crossing the boundaries and for treating Kise like he belongs to Kagami just because he was angry that his bodyguard didn't kiss him! And he's also afraid that he will be unable to treat Kise like before and destroy their friendship.

Gods, why does his life have to be such a mess?

Kagami sighs, wishing he could go out for a ride or maybe sword fight with someone. He isn't good at thinking and dealing with emotions; his favourite method of solving problems is to exercise. Somehow he always finds a solution – even if it looks like there is no solution to his problems at the moment. A small duel will certainly help him clear his mind right now.

He hopes everything will be fine again when they reach the earl's mansion.

* * *

><p>Just like how Kagami wished, in the morning everything is fine… Kise was at least. Kagami himself cannot look at his bodyguard without blushing, last night's 'accidents' fresh in his memory: moans of that girl and his own, later, when he was staining his and Kise's friendship.<p>

Gods, this is a nightmare.

"Kagamicchi, are you alright?" Kise asks when they are back on the bumpy road, away from the city. He has this sad look of a kicked puppy on his face and Kagami aches to touch him. "Is it about yester—"

"No, no, everything's fine. I'm just sleepy," Kagami says, rubbing his face. They had went to sleep very late and got up quite early. It is not surprising that they both still feel the heaviness of sleep clouding their minds and weighing down their limbs. "At the festival yesterday, you said that how long would it be before we reach the earl's mansion?" Kagami leans back in his seat, hoping Kise doesn't notice the change of topic.

Kise's slight scowl says he notices that but chooses not to say anything. He always knows when not to push Kagami to talk and that is one of the things that Kagami lo – likes about him.

"Two days. We'll be in the next inn late in the evening and then we'll have to wake up early tomorrow too." Kise chuckles as Kagami whines audibly. "Back at home you wake up early too and you don't grumble so much then, Kagamicchi."

"It's only because I spend previous days doing something productive. Sitting whole day in a carriage is more draining than I thought." The carriage sways suddenly, jumping on a big stone the coachman fails to dodge and Kagami flies forward, smacking his palm on a seat in front of him, right next to Kise's thigh, to avoid falling down.

"Sorry," He moves back quickly, his hand burning just from feeling the warmth radiating from Kise's body.

Kise laughs and reaches out to Kagami, patting Kagami's knee, "No need to apologize, Kagamicchi. Not like I mind it, but you're awfully polite today."

"You sound as if normally I behave like a barbarian,"  
>Kagami huffs and then rolls his eyes when Kise raises one of his eyebrow, which says '<em>Don't you?<em>' louder than any words can. "Very funny."

"At least you're smiling now, Kagamicchi." Kise cocks his head right, for a moment looking concerned. "You haven't smiled since we woke up."

Kagami blinks, realizing that Kise is right. From the moment the maid woke them up, Kagami hasn't smiled at all. Hell, he isn't even talking with Kise properly, dodging his bodyguard's questions about his own mood or making lame excuses like '_I'm sleepy_'. But it's not his fault that the guilt doesn't let him look at Kise properly, not to mention talking with him! Well, now that they are in the carriage, Kagami has to look at Kise and so far he hasn't blushed yet, a feat he is extremely proud of.

"You're imagining things," Kagami mumbles, but Kise isn't even paying attention to him anymore, searching for something in his travel bag. After a second or two, he pulls out a big book in green cover. "I didn't know you packed a book."

Kise grins in a way Kagami is very familiar with. That grin usually means they are going to have fun, and then Kagami will be in trouble but it will be worth it.

"Your mother gave it for you. It's one of the books for school and since it's poetry," Kagami is sure the groan he let out was more suitable for a baby than a young adult like him, "she thought you could start reading in the travel." Kise's smile is definitely evil when he hands the book to Kagami.

Kagami accepts the book with a scowl, thinking about all the ways he could pay Kise back. He looks through the window, hoping to see something interesting about which he and Kise could talk about but they have already left the city and are back on the main road, passing other carriages or lonely rides. On both sides of the road are never-ending fields of grass.

Boring.

"You want me to read that?" Kagami's face twist in disgust. But no, he can do it. He survived the attempt to take his life when he was fifteen, got attacked at the age of seven when he was going back home from Shutoku with his father, and took part in countless hunts for wolf and bears when their population was too big and they were roaming near villages, attacking humans. He and Kise once faced five wolves at the same time when they were going back from a festival in one of the village close to his house. He will survive reading one… two… _Gods, how many pages does it have_, thinks Kagami, turning pages in the book. Over four hundred pages of poems and analysis. Alright, so maybe Kagami won't survive this after all. Goodbye, cruel world. "Tell me you're joking."

"Orders of your mother, Kagamicchi." At least Kise looks and sounds like he is truly sorry. "I was supposed to give it to your in the first day but I forgot."

Then Kise does something that leaves Kagami's breathless and his heart racing. The blond changes his seat, plopping himself next to Kagami and leans his head against Kagami's shoulder. It's not supposed to be something shocking; they used to sit in similar position, with Kagami's head on Kise's shoulder when Kise was telling stories about his adventures during long, cold days on winter, looking at how flame licks timbers in the fireplace in Kagami's room. They haven't sit like that for a while though; not since Kagami realized that what he feels about Kise isn't a simple friendship. And now Kise is sitting like that, so close to Kagami, only a hair away, it makes the heir's head dizzy. If Kagami tilted his head backward slightly, he would brush against Kise...

"K-kise?" Kagami stutters, the book shaking slightly in his hands. He doesn't look at Kise, too afraid of what may happen in this closed space when no one sees him.

"You used to use me as your pillow too, don't you remember?" Kise's breath is hot, his voice too close and all bells in Kagami's head start ringing in alarm. "Read and I'll rest a little. You have a lovely voice, Kagamicchi." Kise adds after a moment and the compliment makes Kagami feel weirdly happy.

He clears his throat, seeing in the corner of his eyes that Kise's eyes are closed, but his body is tense – he isn't asleep, but is listening to their surroundings. Kagami takes a deep breath, for a moment letting himself drown in Kise's scent, before he opens the book.

"_Who then devised the torment? Love. Love is the unfamiliar Name…*_"

With Kise quietly listening to Kagami's every word and observing him with half-closed eyes, content and happy, Kagami thinks it's worth to get bored almost to death by those poems.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, they arrive at the border with Touou. Kagami's throat is scratchy from reading for so long but Kise looks so happy Kagami doesn't mind spending so much time on reading something so boring (alright, some of those poems weren't <em>that<em> bad but he's not going to admit it; he has a reputation to keep up after all.

Kise ruffles Kagami's hair.

"That was a good ride… Later we're going to answer questions to all those poems." Kise winks mischievously at Kagami.

"Kise, have mercy on my soul." Kagami groans at the thought of having to try to understand what the writer was thinking. Stupid question. If they all knew what people thought, there wouldn't be any wars or conflicts! He curls his lip in disgust. Stupid poems.

Kiral suddenly knocks on the ceiling of the carriage, informing them that the guards of Touou are close. Finally. They have been waiting in the queue for the past hour and Kagami has been getting impatient; the guards apparently are very careful in checking all vehicles and luggage. Kagami takes the letter from the earl from the pocket in his travel coat – an invitation like that should ensure that they will be checked quickly without being asked too many questions. It's not like they are going to break the law but Kagami is anxious to finally _move_. He wants to be at Aomine's mansion as soon as possible, damnit!

There are three guards. Their words are drawn but clearly visible for everyone. They are dressed in long jackets, blouses neatly tucked in the pressed pants, and high-knee boots. Everything is black, save for the small red crests of Touou on their chest and back. They are night and day compared to Seirin's guards, who are accepting people coming from Touou, with their white and red outfits with small hints of black.

Kise and Kagami stands in front of the carriage; the bodyguard standing slightly behind Kagami, observing carefully everything and everyone.

"Name?" the oldest of guards asks when the soldiers come closer. They are looking quite friendly, but definitely tired. The other two seem much younger than the one speaking, with their baby fat still clinging to their cheeks.

"Kagami Taiga, with a bodyguard and the coachman. Everything is here." Kagami gives the man the letters: one from the earl Aomine and one from his mother.

The guard nods, accepting the letters. He skims the letter of Kagami's mother, but the letter of the earl holds his attention.

"You're going to visit lord Aomine?" he asks. Seeing Kagami nod, he adds: "Please, wait here. Garju," one of the others guards, a short blond man with blond eyes and an oval face, salutes. "Go for _him_." The soldier almost runs to the small building where guards live.

"For him?" repeats Kise, surprised. Looking at him, Kagami can see how his hand moves closer to the sword, his eyes moving cautiously over the crowd.

"There is one of the lord's people waiting for you, Master Kagami." The same aged guard speaks again; this time his voice holds more respect than the last time he spoke. Apparently being a guest of the earl makes people be nice to you. "If you let me, master Kagami, we need to check your luggage and the inside of the carriage. None of your possessions will be touched by us."

"Do as you must." Kagami waves at Kiral, who helps the guards take off Kagami's luggage from the luggage carrier at the back of the vehicle.

The whole time Kise stays close to Kagami, his body tense, hand still holding the handle of his sword. Kagami wishes he could grab his sword too, but that wouldn't be a good move. After all he doesn't want anyone to think he doesn't trust Touou's guards.

"Did your mother mention anyone coming for us, young master?"

"No. I am sure I'd remember something like that." Kagami answers, watching how the younger guard is opening his trunk and the other one is checking the vehicle, touching the seats and the floor to make sure there are no hiding places. "It's probably the earl's idea."

"That's nice of him." Kise muses, watching the guards just as closely as Kagami. From Kise's stories Kagami knows that sometimes – very, very rarely though - guards at the borders try to either steal something from the luggage or slip something between clothes, demanding the victims to 'pay' them for their silence. These two don't look like such low scums but better safe than sorry. "Oh, there he is." Kise looks at something above Kagami's shoulder.

The young hair turns, expecting… He isn't really sure who. The blond soldier, Garju, is walking towards them with a black haired man with glasses who is holding reins of a brown horse. The man is dressed for a journey in plain, comfortable clothes: a black jacket, pants and leather boots in the same colour – there is a small crest of arms of Aomine's house sewed with blue threads into his jacket on his chest. On his side hangs a slender rapier and it looks like he can use it well. He's moving with the elegance and confidence of someone knowing his worth and that he's expecting people to listening to him without any arguments.

"Master Kagami. My name is Imayoshi Shouichi. I'm one of the personal servants of the earl Aomine." The man stops a few steps in front of Kagami, bowing with respect. "My lord is sending his greetings and asks you to accept my help to ensure you will come to him untouched." He reaches to the pocket in his jacket, pulling out a letter with Aomine's crest of arms.

Kise step protectively in front of his employer and takes it from Imayoshi, opening it. Kagami ignores the surprised expression of the guard Garju. Unlike other countries, in Seirin it was bodyguards or butlers who open the letters. Such tradition emerged forty years ago when the king was almost poisoned by the ink of the letter he received. Imayoshi doesn't seem surprised of the special action, which begs a question if he is familiar with Seirin's customs and if this is why the earl chose him.

"The handwriting in the letter looks the same like in the one your parents received, young master. The crest of arms looks good too."

"Mister Imayoshi is well known in our area, Master Kagami," says the oldest guard, the one who has been talking so far, his tone apologetic. He probably doesn't feel too comfortable talking without being asked. "We can send for someone else from the earl's house –"

"That won't be necessary," Kagami says, reading what is written in the letter. There are details like how long Kagami is going to stay at the earl's mansion and how he met Kagami's parents which wouldn't be known by anyone else than the earl himself. "Everything looks good. Mister Imayoshi, we will gladly accept your help."

Kise nods and Kagami is proud that he knows why. His bodyguard will feel better with someone who knows Touou.

Imayoshi smiles in a way that unsettles Kagami. There is something familiar about this man, the way he moves and talks but Kagami cannot remember when he could met Imayoshi. Maybe in Shutoku? It share borders with Touou too and Kagami used to visit that country with his father a lot.

Imayoshi helps Kagami solve this puzzle when he says to him, "If you let me say it, it is a pleasure to see you again, Master Kagami." He bows slightly, his right hand touching his chest in a sign of respect.

Kise looks at Kagami with raised brow, curious, his whole persona asking where did Kagami meet that man. Kagami shrugs in _'I don't remember'_ gesture, and replies aloud, "I'm afraid I don't remember you, mister Imayoshi. I have a feeling we have met before but I can't remember when."

"I supposed you could not remember me, master." Imayoshi smiles almost sweetly and sends shivers down Kagami's spine. Aomine's employee strikes him as a person to which he wouldn't want to turn his back to. "We've seen each other at the New Year's Eve ball at Yousen when prince Himuro presented you to all guests."

Kagami remembers that. He remembers how he didn't want Tatsuya to present him as the friend of prince of Yousen but Tatsuya insisted and pleaded, and in the end Kagami agreed. Huh, no wonder he doesn't remember Imayoshi; at that time Kagami was facing over two hundred people. The man probably stood somewhere in the line of Kagami's sight which is why Kagami recognized him.

Kagami feels there is something more to the story, but he leaves it. Imayoshi sounds sincere – why would he be lying? It's probably only Kagami's little paranoia speaking for him.

"Now when you mentioned it, I do remember you, Mister Imayoshi." Kagami lies, thinking it would be more rude to say he doesn't remember Imayoshi from that ball.

Imayoshi's smiles grow wider, unsettling Kagami. He feels there is something more to Imayoshi's words.

"Mister Imayoshi," Kise starts talking, gesturing at the road, tense and impatient to continue their journey "you said you will help us with our travel?"

"Yes. We will be in the city before the night and if we leave the inn, in which I booked rooms for us, early in the morning, we should be at my master's mansion just in time for late dinner." Imayoshi tightens the grip on the reins of his horse, trying to keep the animal close to himself. "I know a shortcut to the city and can take you faster to the mansion but still safe even when we leave the main road."

Kagami sees how Kise's lips tighten into a line at the words 'main road' but Imayoshi looks confident enough for Kagami to trust him (even if his gut still yells at him to not trust Imayoshi with anything). And if they arrive the city earlier than planned then it's a good thing. The high temperature is affecting horses and it'd be in their best interest to let them rest as soon as possible.

"Do you think leaving the main road is safe?" Kagami folds his hands on his chest, looking expectantly at Imayoshi.

The man bows again before answering.

"Yes, master. There is lot of carriages going to the Korhartha and I know a route through nearby villages which will save us time and we wouldn't get stuck in a traffic jam. And we don't need to worry about being ambushed." The corners of Imayoshi's lips twitches as if he is forcing himself to not laugh aloud. "Even local muggers prefer to not anger my master."

Kagami nods at that and turns to looks at Kise. He is very, very curious about how some old earl can make people love him but also fear him so much, but decides to not mention it for now. If the earl was some fearful monster in a man's skin, then his mother wouldn't let him go to him, right?

"In case something does happen we will be able to defend ourselves." He says, seeing that Kise isn't convinced. "And then we can go back onto the main road."

Kise sighs, but his shoulders are still tense with worry.

"I just don't like to go against your mother's orders, young master, but if a trusted person of the earl says we will be safe, I am willing to believe him." If Kagami didn't know Kise better, he would miss just how much Kise doesn't like this plan: his voice was tight and falsely polite. Of course; Kise has an experience of travelling as a bodyguard and didn't he mention how once he got ambushed as soon as he had left the main road…? "Let's start going then. Unless, Mister Imayoshi, you have something more to tell us…?" Kise's tone clearly shows that he's going to be very displeased if Imayoshi wastes any second more.

"Only that my master wishes you will spend nice time in Touou. If you excuse me now, Master Kagami…?" He looks between Kagami and his horse, silently asking for permission, and Kagami nods, letting Imayoshi go. Without saying any more Imayoshi mount the horse and steps to the front of the carriage, nodding to the coachman.

"We finished checking your luggage and carriage, Master Kagami," the older guard says while the other two are helping Kiral put the trunk back into the luggage carrier. "We hope you will enjoy your stay at Touou, Master Kagami."

Kagami thinks with sadness about weeks of studying waiting for him, but smiles at the soldier, "Thank you, sir."

"Let's go then, young master." Kise opens the door of the carriage for Kagami – ugh, Kagami scowls at the resentful habit of Kise's – but doesn't walk into it after Kagami. He stares in the distance, a grim expression on his face.

"Kise…?" Kagami starts, feeling uneasy about his guard's behaviour. Sure, Kise can be angry over the change of the plans but to be this serious about it? "I will make sure my mother won't be angry at you."

"What?... Oh, no, I wasn't…" Kise sighs again, finally taking his place in the carriage. He closes the door with furrowed brows and they start moving. "I was just thinking about the last time I was here. This country is full of memories."

Right, Kagami forgot that Kise was in Touou during the Great War. Seeing how just passing the border affects Kise, Kagami can guess it wasn't the time Kise is fondly of.

"You don't like to talk about Touou." As usual Kagami doesn't have any brain-mouth filter. Kise looks unsettled and Kagami makes him think even more about sad memories concerning Touou. Great job, Kagami, you fucking idiot.

"No, I don't." Kise massages his temples, his face closing quickly. "Can we talk about something else, Kagamicchi? You could read to me some more."

"Sure, the time will pass faster, right?" No, it won't, but Kagami can't bear to see this emotionless face of Kise. He will gladly read the whole boring '_Momentum: The Poetry of Silver Age_' like it is the most interesting thing in the world, if Kise will look more like his charming, happy self.

Kagami gently pries open the brittle, thin pages of the book and starts reading and Kise leans back, his eyes closed, fingers clenching every once in awhile in a fist. Kagami pretends to not notice it, focusing on memorizing the text as much as he can to distract himself. He doesn't understand poetry very well but later he will ask Kise about it. Kise, for all his protests that he doesn't know much about poetry or literature, is a genius in this field.

Slowly but surely, with each poem read by Kagami's scratchy voice, Kise starts to calm down. His hands stop moving, resting comfortably in his tights and he opens his yellow eyes slightly, looking at the window. For Kagami, there is nothing more beautiful than Kise with a serene face, illuminated every once in awhile by sunlight shining through leaves of trees they're passing, making his eyes look almost gold. Everything is so peaceful and quiet and it is just oh so easy to imagine they are _together_, that Kagami is reading Kise's love poems and in any moment Kise will reach to Kagami –

"You stopped reading," Kise murmurs, turning his gaze lazily from the window to Kagami. "Go on, Kagamicchi. I told you I like listening to your voice."

There is _something_ in Kise's voice. Something about which Kagami should think because it's important. Yet, he's mesmerized by the soft look in Kise's eyes and can't even think about a reply. The atmosphere changes between them; strings of tension hide under the veil of peace and threatens to choke Kagami, even as he sits, clueless.

He clear his throat before he starts reading again and Kise closes his eyes, resting his elbow on his leg and propping his chin on his palm, content with listening to Kagami.

The words start painting picture of lovers on their first date, too shy to do as much as hold hands and who are wishing that the time would stop and let them enjoy forever their time together. Reading that, with Kise sitting so close to Kagami and smiling gently, Kagami thinks that for the first time in his life he doesn't only understand poetry but can also agree with characters in a poem.

All of this because, just like these lovers, he would pay every price in the world if the time would stop right now, leaving him in the company of a cherished person. Just he, Kise and eternity of being together in peaceful atmosphere and gently swaying carriage.

* * *

><p>After about hour of reading Kise becomes merciful and lets Kagami stop reading. By then, Kagami's throat is as dry as a desert. The rest of the trip passes them in a blink of the eye as they play cards, occasionally peeking out the window of the carriage and catching glimpses of Touou citizens as they pass.<p>

The very first thing that hits Kagami is similarity of the Touou's manner of dress compared to Seirin's. Both countries' population sports primarily white and brown clothes, but the pattern in Touou is different: more symbols than lines. The building are also similar; no wonder since only about two centuries ago – or was it three? Kagami has never been good at learning dates – Seirin, Touou and Kaijou were one big country. The landscape of both countries is almost identical. The view would be the same near the border… Kagami knows that if they go more to the south the land will become more hilly; the long mountain range, Informis Mountains, with a variety in heights, steepness, and ledges snuggled in the sides of the mountains, is a natural border with Shutoku.

Just like Imayoshi said, there is big crowd on the main road but roads between villages are miraculously empty. They are going to have tocover more land before reaching Korhartha but considering how many travellers use the main road they would be arriving later as compared to if they did stick to their original plan.

Kise is back to being his more cheerful self and seems to enjoy the ride. Although, he does look at Imayoshi with a cold glint in his eyes every time they catch the glimpse of Aomine's herald, who is, as Kagami hears it every once in awhile, chatting happily with Kiral.

For some reason Kagami cannot stop thinking that something bad is going to happen. There is an itch on his neck that doesn't want to go away and something is clawing at the back of his head. Their journey has been safe so far, Kise talks with him normally again (though Kagami still cannot look him in the eyes without feeling guilty), the weather is beautiful, the earl sent the herald to help them and yet… There is something in the air what unsettles Kagami. He cannot explain this feeling properly; it's the same feeling that Kagami gets when he's fighting, the tension that floats in the air when someone is about to strike. Kagami's father proudly says that Taiga has an instinct of a fighter while his mother insists that Taiga is just as observing his opponents and quickly proceeds information about them.

Whatever that is, the feeling in Kagami's gut is telling him now that something_ is_ going to happen.

"Kagamicchi, look! Golden apples!" Kise points out the window, almost bouncing on his seat. "Remember how I told you about them before?"

Kagami blinks, abruptly pulled back to the reality and he quickly presses his face to the window, a wide smile on his face. Golden apples! Kise told him about them once or twice. They are very sweet in taste and their juice can be used in medicine since it was proved to heal headaches. Since it is very hard to grow golden apples, Touou doesn't export them. Kagami remembers that citizens of Touou think that simply seeing those apples when they are changing their colour from light green to gold brings luck.

Kagami's eyes widens when he sees the apples. They shine bright in the sun looking like droplets of pure gold. He will ask Kise to buy the apples as soon as they arrive to the city. Kise said that it was the sweetest thing a man can eat. Kagami wants to check if that's true.

Only after a moment he notices the sturdy, stony fence and dangerously looking dogs pacing around the tree. Right, once you have golden apples in your garden, you should protect the trees well.

"I bet he has bodyguards too." Kise murmurs, with his cheek pressed against Kagami's; he is peering out of the window at the tree too. For once Kagami doesn't think much about it, too focused on the beautiful sight in front of him. "Do you know how much those cost?"

"This family has at least five trees," Kagami says, quickly eyeing the whole orchard. He's seeing more trees with golden apples but also somewith regular ones, both red and still green. Between the leaves he catches glimpses of a roof but he cannot see precisely how it looks like.

"I wonder if the earl has golden apples…" Kise leans back to his seat and Kagami follows his example, hoping that Imayoshi didn't notice him behaving like a very curious child. He doesn't want people to think he's still a kid. "Do you think he will treat us with them?"

"Kise…" Kagami starts, seeing the evil expression on Kise's face. "Don't."

"But I haven't said anything yet, Kagamicchi. You don't trust me?" Kise blinks innocently, pretending to look hurt. But Kagami knows his bodyguard well enough to know he's plotting something, so the heir continues watching Kise with raised eyebrow and expression speaking aloud that he's not believing Kise at all. "… Okay, fine." Kise huffs, shaking his head. "So I might have just _thought_ about being nicer to a cook but you are already accusing me about something!" This time Kise really pouts, but he winks to Kagami to show him he's not actually hurt.

"Ha, I knew it, you womanizer!" Kagami points his finger at Kise, grinning. "You were going to seduce some poor mistress for sweets!"

"Lies, lies, I don't admit to anything." Kise drops the innocent act and waves his hand nonchalantly, sticking his nose up and puffing as if Kagami was some brat who is wasting Kise's time. "You will see, you will end begging me for those apples and I'll tell you 'no'".

"Oh c'mon, Kise." Despite all of his promises of staying away from Kise, Kagami leans forward and messes withKise's hair. "You would say 'no' to me?"

Kise suddenly pales but before he could say anything, someone knocks to the window and the carriage stops. Kise gently but firmly pushes Kagami back and opens the door to talk with Imayoshi, who is leaning towards them from his horse.

"What is it?" For some reason he's suddenly sounding more annoyed than the situation calls for it. "I thought we were not going to stop. Are there any problems?" Kise's hands, Kagami notices with a surprise, clench around the hilt of his sword. When did he put his palm on the sword…?

"I only wanted to inform the young master how far from the city we are. I apologize if I interrupted anything." Oh no, Kagami definitely doesn't like the implying tone Imayoshi used. Judging by Kise's narrowed eyes, he doesn't like it either. "We're going to ride through the forest now and then we'll be back on the main road, about two kilometres from Korhartha." Imayoshi bows his head to Kagami, but that annoying, too sweet smile is still on his lips, ruffling all Kagami's feathers.

Kise nods. "Be careful. Tap the ceiling if you sees something suspicious."

"Will do. There is still some time until dawn but it's better to be prepared. I'll excuse myself now." Imayoshi salutes to both of them and moves to the back of the carriage, his horse pacing lightly on the path.

Kise closes the door, his face stormy. Kagami forces himself to not curse at Imayoshi out loud. Somehow it's his fault that Kise's good mood is gone… but why?

"If I knew we were going to ride through forest…" Kise murmurs under his nose a litany of curses in so many languages Kagami isn't able to even count them, much less understand them. "Be prepared, Kagamicchi." Kise's eyes are cold, calculating, when he looks at Kagami and Kagami nods, moving his right hand to the sword lying next to him on the seat. "Imayoshi is right, it's not close to the dusk yet but it's better to stay focused till we're back on the main road."

* * *

><p>It seems like good luck ison their side that day. They haven't been ambushed, although Kagami can swear he has heard something akin to a strangled cry but no one has showed up and neither Imayoshi or Kiral has used the signal to inform him and Kisethat things are going sour.<p>

Kise looks very relieved when they leave the forest and join thequeue of carriages leading to the gate of the city. Kagami knows it's not that his bodyguard is afraid of fighting; he just doesn't like it when Kagami is in danger. If he was alone, he wouldn't be so anxious about entering the forest but since the "young master" is with him, it's a whole different matter.

It doesn't take them long to reach the city. Korhartha isn't the biggest city Kagami has visited, but it is easy to see the value of that place: the city was build on the main road leading to other parts of Touou. In case of war the enemy could easily supply their army if their base was at Korhartha.

The whole city is surrounded by high stone walls, at least a few meters wide. The gate is guarded by four soldiers in black uniforms with red emblements. Looking through the window of the carriage, Kagami can see a few soldiers walking on the top of the wall. Everything is looking very dangerous, yet after crossing the gate Kagami is welcomed by usual warm, familiar sounds and sights of a big city: merchandisers trying to sell their product before it will be time to close their pitch, citizens doing last minuteshopping before coming back home, kids running next to carriages of foreigners hoping they'd get sweets. Kagami has never been allowed to do something like that but he remember how one time in Shutoku his father gave some sweets from Seirin to kids who were observing them curiously.

Once they are in the city, they are moving even slower than before. TheStreets aren't wide enough for the carriages flooding the city and it's easy to knock into something.

Kagami is very thankful that Imayoshi booked them rooms in an inn close to the gate. He is anxious to finally leave the carriage; he doesn't like to sit for too long. And he can't wait to eat local food! Kise has mentioned –

Kagami's eyes widen. Kise. They are probably going to have a room together, right? The feeling of guilt from today's morning comes back with full force. How is Kagami going to spend night with Kise in the same room without doing anything embarrassing? Or, worse, staring at his bodyguard in not very appropriate manner?

He can always pretend to feel sick during supper and go to sleep sooner, trying to fall asleep before Kise comes back. Unless Kise insists on going to the room with Kagami, taking his meal with him.

Shit.

* * *

><p>Getting their rooms goes smoothly. Apparently the inn's owner, Aisha, knows Imayoshi very well. She asks one of servant girls to show Kiral his room – behind the kitchen – and then leads Kagami and his two companions onto the second floor.<p>

Like in previous inn there are two room in their suite but this time they are connected by small corridor: Kagami's room is on the right, while Kise and Imayoshi's on the left.

"The supper will be ready in about an hour, Master Kagami. Do you have any wishes about meals?" Aisha asks politely while giving Kagami the key to his room. Her smile reminds Kagami of a smile of Miss Alex when she is pleased with herself.

"No, thank you, Madam. But maybe...?" He looks at his companions, but both of them shake their heads.

"I will gladly taste local food," Kise says, smiling politely at Aisha and kissing air above her palm after she gave him his key. The woman doesn't even bat an eye at that, used to guests treating her with respect. "We will be ready to go down in hour."

"I will send someone when the supper is ready." With onelast smile Aisha bows slightly to Kagami and leaves them in the corridor in their private suite.

Kagami twirls the key around his fingers, looking at both Kise and Imayoshi.

"I think I'll take short nap before the meal. Can I count on you to wake me up in time?" Kagami asks and his bodyguard nods, looking a little irate – he's probably still angry about that ride through the forest, thinks Kagami. "I'll lock the door so you'll have to knock hard, Kise." He tries to smile.

With relief, Kagami sees how Kise smiles at his lame joke; even Imayoshi is looking as if he wants to smile.

"Of course, young master. Meanwhile I'll go to Kiral and check if everything is alright with him." Kise cocks his head right, adjusting his travelling coat, and Kagami scratches his left hand slightly. It's one of their signals: Kise has told Kagami he wants to look around the inn, to see how safe it is and Kagami has given him his permission to do that. "Mister Imayoshi..."

Kagami blinks. The employee of earl blends in with shadows of the corridor way too much for Kagami's liking; he almost cannot see him.

"My master ordered me to make sure that, Master Kagami, will not be harm. I wish to guard your door while you are resting, if you let me." Imayoshi bows down, more deeply than Aisha. When he straightens his dark eyes are gleaming, reminding Kagami of eyes of a snake. He quickly pushes the thought to the back of his head. It's not even funny how paranoid he's getting; so far Imayoshi hasn't even done anything to deserve Kagami's suspicion.

"Oh..." Seeing Kise's subtle nod, Kagami quickly agrees. "Thank you, Mister Imayoshi. Of course you can do that." He feels a bit weird that's it's not Kise's familiar presence guarding his door. "I'll see you in an hour." Both Kise and Imayoshi bow again and Kagami quickly goes into his room, locking it up immediately.

The room is of average size, with a comfortable looking big bed with fluffy pillows, a spacious wardrobe and a desk located close to the window with a vase with fresh flowers standing on it – all three pieces of furniture are made from expensive dark wood. The walls are painted a soft shade of yellow anda red carpet with a black and white fancy pattern is lying on the floor. Above the bed is hanging a painting of a bowl with fruits. There is another door in the room; it's opened slightly and Kagami can see that it leads to a small bathroom. Everything looks very clean and smells crisp.

Crossing the room, Kagami puts his travelling coat on the stool standing next to a wardrobe, sighing deeply. Now, that he's in Touou he starts to worry more and more about the entrance exams. Would he get too nervous on the written exam and don't write anything? If a sword breaks during combat assessment, will he get a new one or will they fail him? What if he won't pass exams? Gods, he doesn't know how he will look his mother in the eyes.

To calm his head, he takes off his shoes and lies on the bed, looking up at the white ceiling. At least one of his problems hasdisappeared: Kise isn't going to sleep with him tonight. Kagami doesn't have to worry about dreaming about something inappropriate and, horrors of horrors, saying Kise's name in his dream. That would be a catastrophe.

Kise is his friend. Friend. Kagami shouldn't be thinking like that about his friend! It's wrong... but damnit, if today's ride with Kise didn't make Kagami dare to wish that they were lovers even if that is not possible. They cannot be together, simple as that.

But it's easier to say that Kagami should stop liking Kise than actually doing it. Maybe... maybe if Kise goes away for some time... maybe then...

With a sigh Kagami lies on his stomach and puts his head under the pillow, wishing he could just disappear and leave his problems behind.

* * *

><p>The supper is delicious.<p>

The meals in Touou and Seidou are similar as expected, though not without its unique aspects. On their table sits a few things Kagami has never seen in his life One of them is white, creamy sauce which turns out to be mildly sweet. Seeing in the corner of his eye how other guests dip fruits in it, Kagami follows their example, dipping a slice of apple in the sauce. The taste of the already sweet apple becomes even sweeter, but not overwhelming.

Kagami notices that the meals on their table seems to be prepared with more care than the oneson other tables The presentation of the food more appealing; they have more choices in what to eat too. Just to name a few: three kinds of fish (with sour cream, in vinegar and fried), steaks, mashed and fried potatoes, boiled vegetables, salads, freshly baked bread, two kinds of cake for desserts (chocolate one and fruity one), various appetizers and the list goes on. Kagami thinks about the suite Imayoshi booked for them – those two rooms aren't for ordinary guests with furniture made from expensive dark wood – and wonders if the fact that they are the earl's guests makes them _that_ valuable.

Kise, who is sitting at Kagami's right, seems to have a hard time holding himself back from devouring his steak. Well, no surprises here. Through whole day both of them have been eating only sandwiches because there was no place to stop and eat a hot dinner. They are both _hungry_.

Letting Kise eat in peace, Kagami asks Imayoshi about dishes he doesn't know. The earl's man answers all his questions politely, reaching for the dishes Kagami would like to try to eat. Imayoshi also manages to have polite talk with Kise – Kagami breathes with relief seeing how Kise stops being annoyed with everything what Imayoshi says or does.

Of course idyll cannot last forever.

Right after they finish eating, Kise turns to Kagami. He's looking more relaxed now than he has been the whole day, his amber eyes shining in the soft light of the candles.

"The supper was delicious, right, young master?"

Kagami nods, sipping wine from his glass.

"Mister Imayoshi, when should we start moving tomorrow's morning?" He asks, hoping it won't be too early. Now, rested and fed, Kagami feels just how exhausted he is after spending so much time in a carriage, not moving save for jumping up and down when they ride on irregular ground. He's so tired he may fall asleep quickly, if he does not let his thoughts drift towards Kise again. "You said we were suppose to wake up early, if I remember it right."

_Please say no, please say no._

"That's true, Master Kagami." Imayoshi leans back in his chair, bowing his head slightly to Kagami. "We should wake up at 5 am."

_Damnit. _Kagami sighs in defeat.

"Alright then. Kise, can we go to our carriage? I'd like to fetch some fresh clothes for myself." Since they are going to meet the earl tomorrow, Kagami wants to look presentable. Showing up in clothes he has been wearing past few days isn't going to make a good impression on the earl.

"Kiral took your trunk to his room, Master Kagami." Imayoshi says before Kise can make a sound. "Why not let Mister Kise go to take clothes for you and I will take you back to your room?" The tone of Imayoshi's voice was polite but there is a strange note to it.

Kagami doesn't know what was wrong with what he said till Kise looks pointedly at him and shakes his head almost unnoticeably. It's then Kagami realizes that he shouldn't fetch his own clothes himself. He has people to do it for him after all. This is not Seirin anymore and Kagami has to act like a royal, not a friend of a his bodyguard. No wonder Imayoshi was surprised with Kagami's words. Also, there is a matter of trust. By saying thatKagami wants to go with Kise instead of sending Kise alone, he showed that he might not believe that staying with Imayoshi is safe.

He ignores the small part of him which agreed with the last part.

"Right, this is a better solution." Kagami stands up and his companions do the same quickly. Remembering his good manners, he adds "Tell Kiral I wish him good night."

"I will, young master." Without saying anything more Kise leaves Kagami and Imayoshi, but not before throwing Imayoshi a calculated gaze which Kagami cannot decipher.

Kagami observes how Kise is walking through the dining room as if he owns it, his trousers clinging tightly to his thighs. It's hard for Kagami to not gulp loudly, his eyes moves down Kise's beautiful back and legs. No wonder so many guests turn their head, watching Kise – he's looking like a person belonging to the upper class of society, maybe a heir of an old, prestigious family when he's walking that confidently, creating an aura of importance around himself.

"Master Kagami?" Imayoshi's voice is enough to cut through Kagami's thoughts. He turns his head to Imayoshi, hoping his expression doesn't reveal any of his inappropriate thoughts about Kise. But Imayoshi is looking as composed as always, if not a little tired. "If you will follow me."

Kagami sees a few curious people watching them, probably wanting to know more about the earl's guests, as they walk to the stairs. He almost sighs with relief once they start climbing stairs and are away from people's stares. Kagami doesn't mind being in centre of attention but only when he's showing off his sword fighting skills (only in his mind Kagami is able to admit that he likes to show off. Sometimes).

Imayoshi is quiet, but Kagami doesn't mind the silence... Wait a minute. Kagami's eyes narrow when he realizes that the only sound he's hearing is his own steps. Imayoshi is moving just as noiselessly as Kise. It's not something many people can do unless they are specifically trained for that. Kagami's hand moves to the handle of his sword automatically before he scowls at himself; he's being paranoid again. Imayoshi also wears a sword and obviously knows how to use it – if anything his build betrays that he exercises. Is it so surprising that the earl chose someone skilled to help Kagami and Kise reach the mansion? Just because there is something unsettling about Imayoshi doesn't mean he wants to hurt Kagami...

"Master Kagami?" Imayoshi clears his throat when they are in the small corridor of their suite. "Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Restraining himself from raising his eyebrow in question – _Taiga, son, it's impolite to do that!_, his father's voice rang in his head – Kagami merely nods, curious about what Imayoshi may want to talk to him about. Has he been waiting for a moment when they would be alone? Has Kagami been right in his suspicions about Imayoshi?

"What is it?" Kagami asks, folding his arms.

In the horribly lighted corridor, Imayoshi's face is almost completely covered by shadows, his black eyes unreadable.

"If you forgive me my insolence..." Without waiting for Kagami's answer, Imayoshi continues. "Now, we are alone, you can stop pretending, Master Kagami." Imayoshi's voice is warm and sweet like poisoned honey. He even has the audacity to brush his hand against Kagami's cuff.

Outraged, Kagami steps back, slapping Imayoshi's hand away.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growls, ready to pull out his sword if Imayoshi does anything like that again, his shoulders are shaking in rage.

Even in this faint light Kagami can see how Imayoshi's eyes are getting wider in surprise. Kagami's snarls; what was that man was expecting?! Getting all touching freely as if they are friends!

"You... you really don't remember me," Imayoshi muses, not looking an inch embarrassed. His lip is curled up in a smile, an amusement dancing in his eyes. He's almost laughing! Kagami is close to growling again. So impertinent! Oh, he and the earl Aomine will have a long talk about this once Kagami meets him! Yet, all anger disappears replaced with cold shock when Kagami hears next words: "But surely you remember the kiss at the ball in Yosen?"

The young heir freezes, too shocked to say anything. How does Imayoshi know he was kissed then? The corridor was empty...! Wait a second. Doesn't Imayoshi sound as if it is him who –

Kagami takes a deep breath loudly, sudden realization striking him. So this is why Imayoshi thought Kagami would remember him! And the whole time he has thought that, probably, Kagami doesn't want to talk about that kiss in front of Kise so he sought an occasion for two of them to talk alone.

"Y-you...!" Forgetting about his manners, Kagami points at Imayoshi, not knowing what to say or do. Gods, is Imayoshi going to blackmail him? Threaten him?

Imayoshi steps closer to Kagami, seeming to enjoy Kagami's reactions. Their bodies are almost touching and the heir gulps, remembering a similar situation happening months ago in Himuro's castle. Only then, there was lust singing in his blood. Now Kagami's blood seems to turn into ice; what would his parents say if they knew he was kissed by a man? Of course it may not matter to them at all. It's not like teenagers don't 'experiment' as Miss Alex pointed that gleefully out once, and he was drunk then! True, two glasses of wine aren't enough to make him drunk but he can always say he drank more.

"Don't worry, my silver wolf. Your secret is safe with me." Imayoshi's breath ghosts on Kagami's lips. "But I would like to ask you to keep that event as our secret." There it is, that hand touches Kagami's shoulder briefly; Kagami cannot bring himself to push Imayoshi away again. "You do not have to worry, Master Kagami, I will not try to seduce you nor I would use what happened between us against you." There is laughter in his voice like he finds this whole situation amusing. Kagami is only capable of nodding numbly, too much in shock to speak. Imayoshi steps back, that sly, small smile still on his lips. "Please, do not mention our talk to your bodyguard. He's very protective of you." Imayoshi says 'protective' in an accent that makes it clear that he'd like to use a different word. Which one, is the question. "You should go to sleep, Master Kagami. You need to wake up early tomorrow." With that Imayoshi goes quietly to his room, practically gliding over the floor in elegance, leaving Kagami in the corridor alone.

For few long minutes Kagami stares at the door behind which Imayoshi disappear. It was him then? The man who kissed Kagami in Yosen? It would explain why he feels that he has met Imayoshi before, and why his accent and his way of walking seemed familiar.

… Gods, if Imayoshi makes even the smallest hint about what happened at that ball, Kise is going to be pissed. If anything, Imayoshi was right that Kise is protective of Kagami and while normally Kise wouldn't mind who Kagami kissed (although Kagami often wishes he would), the young heir has a feeling that in this case Kise would be very, very angry.

Honestly, Kagami has to corner his friend and ask him what is his problem with Imayoshi. He doesn't understand why Kise has been so rude.

Kagami finally opens the door to his room, ignoring the warm feeling he felt at the thought of Kise being angry that Kagami got kissed by Imayoshi. By no means Kagami would like to be a damsel in distress but he feels hot at the thought of Kise getting jealous over Kagami being kissed by someone else. And, more, responding to that kiss!

Shivers run down Kagami's spine as he thought about Kise's reaction. Would Kise be throwing insults at Imayoshi, his amber eyes shining dangerously? Would he growl, telling Imayoshi in possessive voice to whom Kagami belongs? Or maybe, overcome by jealousy, Kise would want to leave a mark on Kagami? He would kiss his master silly, maybe bite his throat before sucking a hickey on it...

Kagami sighs, shaking his head. Wasn't he supposed to stop lusting after Kise? He seems to be walking in circles: thinking about putting an end to his inappropriate thoughts about Kise just to losing his head the moment he sees Kise.

Something about which Kagami was thinking before comes back to him. He gulps, feeling how his palm are sweating. Maybe... maybe he should tell Kise to go back to Seirin. He himself will be safe in the earl's mansion and later in the school's dorm. There is no need for him to keep a bodyguard. It would be easier for Kagami then to try to find himself someone else to crush on – like a nice, interesting girl whom he knows his parents will love.

Kagami closes his eyes, sliding down on the floor. He knows he won't do that, he knows he won't send Kise away. Despite telling himself how he should put the end to that... feeling for Kise, deep down he knows he doesn't want to let Kise go, he wants Kise to want him _too_, consequences be damned!

Is it selfish of him? To want to be loved by someone he admires so much?

A moment later Kagami hears the sound of door to the corridor opening. He doesn't hear Kise's footsteps – like always – but he also doesn't hear knocking on his door. What he hears is how Kise is opening door to his room and his quiet voice when he says something to Imayoshi.

Something heavy settles in Kagami's stomach. Of course, he didn't tell Kise to come to his room to talk but Kise had to see that lights are on in Kagami's room, signalling his lack of sleep. It is strange of him to not even say 'goodnight' to Kagami. And what about the clothes? Surely it would be better to leave them in Kagami's room, right?

Kagami hears the loud sound of key turning in the door of his companion's room and his shoulders slump. He waits a little longer, but in the end, Kise doesn't come to him to check if everything's alright, to bid Kagami good night, or even to tease him before going to sleep.

As Kagami stares at the ceiling in the dark, alone, Kagami tells himself it's alright.

**Tbc**

A/N: Tell me what do you think about this chapter :)

* The fragment of "_Little Gidding_" by T.S. Eliot.

_Who then devised the torment? Love.  
>Love is the unfamiliar Name<br>Behind the hands that wove  
>The intolerable shirt of flame<br>Which human power cannot remove.  
>We only live, only suspire<br>Consumed by either fire or fire._


End file.
